What a Girl Wants
by jzay
Summary: Callie and Arizona had a whirlwind romance, but the family broke them up. Arizona never knew about Sofia until she showed up 16 years later with a photograph and a story.
1. Finding my Mom

Sofia's POV:

Every year on my birthday, I make the same wish. I close my eyes and wish that I knew my other mom. And every year on my birthday I am disappointed when she doesn't show up. So I ask my Mama to tell me the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a really cool, pretty musician who decided to travel the world to find herself. And what she found was fate, fate in the form of Arizona."

She would tell me about how they had a whirlwind romance and got married in a Bedouin ceremony that they weren't really even sure was legal. Callie was a free spirit with a huge heart and when they returned to London, she was far from what the Robbins family expected for their daughter. They had accepted that she was gay, but they wanted a nice and proper romance with another member of the house of lords family.

Callie's POV:

Callie came home from a long gig at another wedding. Usually weddings are happy places to be, but for Callie it just reminded her of her failed marriage, or failed fake marriage. She thought about the beautiful, carefree blonde she knew in Africa and how much she had changed once the family pressure came along. Regardless, Arizona had made it clear that she wanted to be with Callie forever and that they should start a family. They tried for a long time and it didn't take, but when it finally did, Callie didn't tell Arizona right away cause she didn't want to disappoint her if something went wrong.

The night she planned to tell her, she was met with one of Arizona's advisors who brought her packed bags and a letter from Arizona. She said how sorry she was about everything, but that she couldn't still be with Callie. She talked about how it was her duty to her family to be a certain way and she couldn't expect Callie to change for her. She asked that Callie leave without saying goodbye because it would hurt too much.

After that letter shattered her heart, she returned to New York City. Arizona never knew she was pregnant and, at this point, she didn't think she should tell her. Even though the baby was biologically Arizona's, Callie figured she didn't want anything to do with them. She hated seeing Sofia so disappointed every birthday when Arizona didn't show up. She didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that Arizona didn't know about her.

She walked inside and looked at the newest birthday picture on the fridge, Sofia was like an Arizona clone. She had beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, topped off with dimples and a super magic smile that could melt a room. It made her miss her love. She had never moved on. As far as she was concerned, Arizona was and would always be the only one for her.

Just then she noticed a note on the table.

Mama,

I can't keep wondering about my Mommy and waiting for her to show up. I've gone to find her. I looked her up and booked a flight. Don't try to stop me, I need this. I love you!

Sofia

Callie's heart broke a little bit and she worried hoping Sofia was safe. She was also worried how Sofia would handle the Robbins family. Arizona was kind and warm hearted along with her mother, but the rest of the family could be a handful.

Arizona's POV:

"Sweetie, you really must confirm all of these events. Have to keep yourself visible before this election," Lauren lectured Arizona.

Arizona didn't respond, instead she just kept staring out the window.

"Hello, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

"Ugh, you are impossible sometimes," Lauren complained as she left the room.

Arizona thought about Callie less these days, but she still drifted into her head quite often. Her Calliope who had left so suddenly and shattered Arizona to the core. Her note was vague and made no sense. It didn't even sound like Callie at all. It was cold and distant. The breakup came as such a shock. Sure, there was tension because of the family and they had some fights after frustration with conceiving, but overall they were incredibly happy. At least Arizona was happy. She wracked her brain constantly for any sign that Callie was unhappy or something she missed that could have clued her in to what her wife had been feeling. She thought maybe she could have done something, stuck up for her more.

Not a day passed that she didn't think about going after Callie, but she had asked that Arizona leave her alone and not come find her. She wanted to be let be, she wanted to be away from Arizona.

"Miss Robbins," one of the maids interrupted her thoughts, "We have a situation."

"What's going on?"

"We have caught a girl who snuck onto the premises. She refuses to talk to anyone but you."

Arizona walked into her office only to be stunned into shock. She was looking at a confused and sort of scared looking girl who was an exact replica of herself at about 16.

"Its really you," the girl exclaimed.

"E—excuse me?" Arizona asked finally finding her words.

"Well, I'm your daughter."

Arizona nearly fainted at that, "I'm sorry dear, but I don't have a daughter."

"Calliope Torres, she's my mother and she gave me this," Sophia said as she handed over a picture of Callie and Arizona in better times.

Arizona took the picture and immediately flashed back to that moment.

_"Calliope, this is crazy, we are going to get caught."_

_"Come on Arizona, live a little. It will be spectacular when we get to the top."_

_"Ugh we are so getting arrested," Arizona kept complaining as she followed Callie up the side of a fire escape leading up a tall building near their mansion. _

_Callie reached the top first and put her hand down for Arizona to help her the last bit up._

_"Wow, it's amazing!" Arizona exclaimed, "you can see everything from here."_

_"Told ya," Callie cheered as she pulled Arizona into a passionate kiss. _

_"Mmm I'm liking it more and more."_

_"Ya know, if we weren't already married, I would ask you to marry me."_

_"And I would say yes, every time."_

_They stood in one another's arms for quite a while in silence just enjoying the uninterrupted moment. These moments were hard to come by now with all of Arizona's responsibilities. _

_"I'm sorry things have been so crazy lately," Arizona finally broke the silence._

_"Yeah, its hard, but you are worth it."_

_"Baby, I love you so much. I really can't understand how you put up with everything."_

_"Arizona, look at me," Callie said turning the blondes head, "I put up with it because I am 100%, irrevocably, head over heels, let you eat the last piece of chocolate cake in love with you."_

_Arizona smiled that super magic smile and attacked Callie's lips. This right here was perfection. _

_"I would give it all up you know," she said when they broke for air._

_"Give what up?" Callie asked still buzzing from their make out session._

_"All of it. The title, my family, my responsibilities. I would give everything up for you. We could run away and be happy. You wouldn't have to put up with it anymore. You are all I need."_

_"Arizona, that is tempting, but I can't ask you to do that. I love you and I will stay no matter what. It doesn't matter what happens, I'm always here for you."_

_They had then made out for a bit longer and taken the picture before they climbed down. _

"Arizona?" Sophia said trying to get Arizona's attention.

"Umm, what? Sorry."

"So anyway, um it seems like you do know my Mama. And I guess you are my Mommy."

"I, I guess I am. How could she not tell me?" Arizona asked feeling hurt and lost. She knew Callie probably hated her, but she didn't think she could really hate her this much.

"What do you mean not tell you?"

"I didn't even know you existed till right now. It's obvious you are my daughter, I mean you look exactly like me its almost scary. I'm staring at my own flesh and blood at the age of 16, but I didn't even know about you."

"That's why you never came for me?" Sophia asked tearing up.

"Yes, of course. You have to know. I would have never deserted you. I wanted you so bad. I'm so sorry, umm. Oh my god I don't even know my own daughters name."

"It's Sophia. Sofia Robbin Torres."

Arizona's breathe caught in her throat, "Robbin?"

"Yeah, my Mama said that I'm named after you."

"Well Sofia, I am so glad you came. Let's get you set up in a guest room okay."

"Sounds good," Sofia said relieved that Arizona accepted her. She grabbed Arizona and pulled her into a hug.

Arizona was surprised at first, but it was clear Sofia had a huge heart just like Callie.

After the girl was settled, Arizona made her way to her study. She drank a few too many scotches, which was probably not the best idea before doing what she came down to do.

"Hello?" Callie said making Arizona's heart skip a beat even after all these years.

"How could you not tell me?" Arizona said softly.

"Arizona," Callie breathed out, "Please tell me she's okay. Is she safe?"

"Yeah Calliope, my daughter is safe. My daughter who you didn't even bother to tell me about for 16 fucking years," Arizona screamed losing her temper.

"Arizona, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. I was going to."

"But you didn't. Instead you just left and gave up on me. You didn't even say goodbye. Do you know what that did to me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Callie replied now getting heated too, "You didn't want me to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your cowardly letter. You didn't even have the decency to break my heart in person. So I left, it's what you wanted."

"What I wanted? What I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you. What I wanted was to know about my daughter. What I wanted was to not get a letter from you telling me that you had enough and not to follow you!"

"Arizona, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Seriously Calliope, I woke up one morning to an empty bed, all of your stuff gone, and a note. You dumped me and left."

"Arizona, I never wrote you a note. I got your note saying I wasn't good enough for you and that you had to focus on your duties."

"What?" Arizona said breaking into sobs.

"I didn't want to leave. I was going to tell you that night about Sofia, but then I was heartbroken. And all during the pregnancy I kept wanting to call you. You had duties and your family, you didn't want me and my baby."

"Our baby. You said my baby. She is our baby and I had a right to know."

"You're right. You did and I'm so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do now? I just found out my wife didn't really want to leave and someone, no doubt one of my horrible family members, broke us up all those years ago. Now I spent my daughter's life not knowing about her and the last 16 years crying over the love of my life leaving me. So, I'm asking what the hell do I do now?"

"You live your life Arizona. Get to know our daughter. She's amazing and I know you will love her. And you go marry Lauren and we'll work out a schedule for Sofia."

"You know about Lauren?"

"Um yeah. I, well this is embarrassing, but I look you up from time to time."

"Calliope, I'm not going to marry her."

"Why? You look all happy in all the pictures. Seems like she is exactly what your family wants too."

"Well she's not what I want. I was settling for her because I couldn't have you. Now that I know I can have you and you didn't just leave me all those years ago, me and her will be over."

"Arizona, you should marry her. Me and you, we are over. We aren't meant to be, we ended 16 years ago."

"But it was a mistake. Calliope, I am still so madly in love with you. I pretend like I'm not, but I never got over you. Please."

"There is a reason things weren't working then. Sure we didn't write those letters, but things weren't all perfect in paradise."

"I know, but I've changed. Really I have. I want you back. I will leave it all. I don't need it."

"Arizona, please just have Sofia call me, I have to go."

"Please don't Calliope."

"Goodbye Arizona. Kiss her for me." And with that Arizona heard a click as the line went dead. She didn't know which was worse. Having the love of your life leave you or finding out your family orchestrated a plan to get rid of her. Either way, they had both happened to her, and they both sucked.


	2. There is One Thing that Matters More

Arizona stormed into her father's office and immediately started yelling.

"I know it was you!"

"What was me?"

"Daddy, I know you sent Calliope away."

"Are we really back on that commoner."

"She's not a commoner, she's miraculous, she's the mother of my daughter, she's my wife!"

"A drunken wedding on a camel does not make her your wife. Lauren will be your wife."

"I'm ending it with Lauren."

"Don't you dare Arizona. Not so close to the election."

"I don't care about any of that. I just found out Callie didn't really leave me and that I have a 16 year old daughter. I don't fucking care about some stupid election."

"You need to go sleep this off. We will figure out how to spin the Sofia thing and then get in some photo ops with her, you, and Lauren."

"I don't care about the media, I don't care about Lauren. All I care about is my daughter and getting my wife back," Arizona screamed as she took off and shut the door.

Next stop, Lauren.

Arizona found her way into the bedroom she shared with Lauren to find her laying in bed reading.

"Hey babe," Lauren said as she saw her come in.

"Um, Lauren we need to talk."

"I know about your daughter Arizona, the whole house knows."

"Yeah, I'm in shock."

"Well that understandable. Come here," Lauren said patting the bed next to her.

"I'm fine here," Arizona responded staying on the end of the bed.

"Lauren I can't marry you."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't marry you."

"Arizona, I don't care that you have a daughter. Sure, the media is going to have a field day, but we can just spin her as the daughter you knew about, but don't see very often."

"Lauren, stop. Don't worry about trying to spin it. I don't care about the media. I'm going to New York tomorrow."

"Why are you going to New York?"

"I just found out that Callie didn't leave voluntarily all those years ago. My dad set it up."

"Arizona, Callie probably just said that cause she knew it was stupid to lose you. You're mine now."

"I'm not yours. I'm sorry Lauren, I have always been hers."

"Don't do this."

"I have to. I'll be in New York for a while so you have time to move out and everything. I really am sorry."

Arizona spent the night in the guest room, but she barely slept. She had spent the night planning their trip and how she was going to get Callie back. Even though Callie had made it clear they were still over, she had to hold out hope. This time, she wouldn't make the mistake of not going after her. This time she would fight for her love.

She crept into Sophia's room to find her sprawled out on the bed. She sat down on the edge and gently moved her hair out of her face. She looked like Arizona, but it was so clear, even in her sleep, that she was 100% Callie Torres.

"Mm Mama?"

"No, no it's me."

"Oh hey Arizona."

"Hi, um you can keep sleeping, but you have to get up soon."

"No, I'm up."

"Pack your stuff Sofia."

"Oh," she said disappointed, "You're sending me home."

"No, no nothing like that. We are going to New York, together."

"Really?"

"Really. We just have to stop at my press conference first."

"Oh my god! I better get ready then!"

The camera's flashed as Arizona made her way to the podium with her daughter in tow. She had called Callie and gotten no answer, so she just left a message asking her to watch, but she figured she would ignore it. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Callie listened to the message over and over. She really wanted to be with Arizona again, but she was scared and hurt. She couldn't take losing her again. Finally, she gave in and turned to the press conference. She could see her daughter standing with Arizona. God, they looked identical.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman. I'm sure you are all wondering who this lovely girl is up here with me. It's no secret she looks exactly like me. Well, this is my daughter, Sofia." Gasps were heard and more cameras flashed.

"It is with great honor that I introduce her to you. I also want to take this time to respectfully withdrawal my candidacy for office. While this country matters to me, there is one thing that matters more. I have already sacrificed too much for the sake of country, now I need to focus on my daughter and my wife."

It opened up for questions and the place was abuzz.

"When you say wife, are you referring to your fiancé, Lauren Boswell?"

"No, Lauren and I are no longer engaged. I'm talking about the beautiful, miraculous, breathtakingly stunning woman I married 17 years ago. We have been apart, but I never stopped loving her. Calliope Iphegenia Torres, if you are watching this, please know that I love you. I'm giving it all up for you. I don't want any of this, I only want you and our daughter."

Callie had tears running down her cheeks. She could see the sincerity in Arizona's eyes. She couldn't believe she had just given it all up. Arizona always said she would, but Callie thought that was just something she said.

Back at the press conference, Arizona turned to Sophia and held out her hand.

"Ready baby?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Sofia said taking her mother's hand.

"Let's go get our girl."


	3. Bliss

On the plane, Arizona was starting to get crazy nervous. She was clutching her hands on the arm rest, tapping her foot, and chewing her tongue.

"Arizona, are you okay?"

"Um yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not," Arizona said looking at her concerned daughter.

"Well, its gonna be fine. I promise."

"I hope so Sof. So, um I totally forgot to ask. Did Callie ever?"

"No, she never found anyone else."

"Oh that's good! I mean, wow I mean I want her to be happy, but I'm just glad she is single."

"I know what you mean. So what's your plan?"

"I don't know. I think I'm off to a good start. This time I'm coming after her. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not giving up."

"That's the spirit," Sophia cheered her on. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

After landing in New York City, they high tailed it to the walkup in china town. Arizona stared up at this place that held her love. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"You ready?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, let's do this."

Sofia ran up towards their apartment. She really missed her Mama. She burst through the door only to find Callie surrounded by a pile of tissues and half empty bottle of tequila.

"It's a bit early to be hitting the hard stuff don't you think?"

"Sofia, oh my god baby you're home."

Sofia flung herself onto the couch and hugged her Mama.

"What happened baby?"

"I brought someone."

It was then that Callie looked up and saw Arizona standing timidly in the doorway.

"Hi Calliope," and that did it. Callie knew at this moment that she would never be able to resist this woman. She was just as beautiful and perfect as the day they met.

"Arizona," she said trying to keep a cold edge.

"I came because, well I think you know why I came. I came because I love you and I just want to be a family."

"Sofia, can you maybe give us a minute please?"

"No problem Mama!" Sofia exclaimed as she moved to her bedroom and shut the door.

"So I don't know if you saw it, but I dropped out of the race. I broke up with Lauren. I'm here for you."

"Arizona," Callie said starting to cry, "I'm glad you brought her home, but maybe you should leave."

"I know I hurt you. I know I fucked up. I know I should have come after you. I know I let my family drive you away. I know I should have never moved on, but I didn't move on really. My heart still belongs to you. And Sofia is beautiful and perfect, she's everything we wanted. She's amazing and funny and smart and I know its only because she had such a wonderful mother. I'm just sorry you had to do it all alone, but you are not alone anymore, I'm here. I'm never leaving again. We can live here or you can come back to London, or we can move somewhere else. I don't care, we could live in a basement for all I care as long as we are together. I won't give up. If you say no, I will come back forever. I'll apologize to you everyday and beg you everyday. Because my life without you makes no sense."

Arizona had slowly moved toward Callie during her speech and was now looking into her eyes with her hands on both of Callie's cheeks.

"You still give quite a speech don't you?"

"Yeah, that hasn't changed," Arizona giggled.

"Arizona, I'm scared," Callie admitted.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared to lose you again, but I'm even more scared of never calling you mine again."

"I can't promise you anything right now."

"We can take it one step at a time, together," Arizona said honestly.

"I'm not the same person I was then."

"Neither am I. We'll get to know each other again."

"I'm not 25 anymore. I have stretch marks and dark circles and my boobs aren't as perky annn…"

"Calliope, stop. You are perfect. I don't care that you have aged a bit, so have I, but I can't tell. When I look at you, I see the most breathtakingly stunning woman in the world and I could never want anyone else."

At that admission Callie broke and crashed her lips into Arizona's. They were both finally alive again. She couldn't believe she had gone so long without this feeling. It was like a drug, like a high.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow. I see that hasn't changed," Arizona gasped.

"Nope, I'm glad about that."

"Soo… what now?"

"I guess we tell Sofia and just take it one step at a time."

"Gosh there is so much to do. I have to call and have my things shipped here and maybe we should get a different place so we can all fit more comfortably. Or we can stay here if that's what you want."

"Arizona, slow down. So you're moving in huh?"

"Oh, I mean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I can get my own place for now if that's what you want."

"No, I want you here. I don't want to spend another night away from you."

"Good, me either. So what's the problem?"

"Well we just saw each other again and you are already planning a cross the world move."

"Yeah I am."

"Your home is in London Arizona."

"Baby," Arizona said pulling Callie into her arms and looking in her eyes, "Home is wherever I'm with you."

They had been living in absolute bliss for the last few weeks. Literally, this was the most amazing time of both their lives.

"Mommy?" Sofia called into the kitchen.

"She's at the store hun," Arizona responded.

Sofia walked in to find Arizona eating a bowl of cereal.

"I wasn't asking for Mama, I was calling you. You're mommy."

Arizona thought she was going to die of happiness. Sure, she wished that Sofia would see her as a mom, but she hadn't pushed.

"I, well yeah I guess I am"

"Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No, no please do. I love it."

Arizona enveloped Sofia in a bone crushing hug and did not let go.

"Mom," Sofia whined, "You're crushing me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I'm happy too. Now what are you working on in here?"

"I'm going to propose to your Mama again. Make it legit this time."

"Oh yay! That's so awesome!" Sophia exclaimed.

"So here's the plan," Arizona started as Callie walked in.

"What plan?" She questioned.

"Oh um Sofia and I were just umm making a plan for lunch. Yeah for lunch."

"Babe, it looks like you just ate." Callie said pointing to the cereal.

"Oh yeah, but I'm starving today. I need lunch too."

"I don't know where you put it all," Callie told her as she wrapped her arms around Arizona.

"I'll just go change," Sofia said making a gagging sound as she left the room because her moms were showing lots of PDA.

"You can't feel me up in front of our daughter Calliope."

"I can't help it. You are so sexy."

"Yeah well its gross and inappropriate."

"I'll show you gross and inappropriate," Callie said whirling Arizona around and lifting her on the counter top. They engaged in a heated make out session with Arizona's legs wrapped tightly around Callie's waste. Callie's hands were in her shirt caressing her breasts when Sofia walked in again.

"God Moms! Come on we make food on that counter!" She cried as she ran from the room.

"Go on a date with me tonight," Callie stated as she put Arizona down on the ground again.

"A date huh?"

"Yes a date."

"Sounds fun."

"Great, be ready at 7."


	4. Forever

"Calliope, what are we doing?" Arizona said as she followed her into an alley.

"We are recreating one of my favorite memories, come on," Callie encouraged as she pulled down a fire escape.

"Callie, in London I could get us out of things, but I don't have any pull over here."

"Stop being such a baby, it will be fun. Where is your adventure?"

"Fine!" She huffed as she followed her up a fire escape once again.

"At least the view is nice," Arizona commented.

"Well yeah, this view will be even better than London."

"No, I meant my view right now," Arizona said looking up at Callie's ass.

Callie shook her butt a little bit was she continued to climb. At the top, Arizona's eyes looked around to find a candlelight dinner set up on a table waiting for them.

"Calliope, how did you do this?"

"I called in some favors," she said as she pulled out a chair for Arizona.

"It's lovely."

"Lovely date for a lovely lady," Callie giggled as she leaned down and kissed the blonde.

They spent the evening basking in love and sharing stories of the years they missed. Mostly they were about Sofia and Arizona loved them, but it made her sad she wasn't there for them.

"Hey, I can stop if you want," Callie said noticing Arizona's change in mood.

"No, I love hearing them. I just wish I hadn't missed it all."

"Arizona, I can never apologize enough for all of this. I should have let you be in her life."

"It's not your fault, it's my father's fault."

"I know, but I could have told you about her."

"What's done is done. What matters now is that I'm never missing anything else."

Callie smiled at that and grabbed her wine glass to cheers.

"Here's to 16 years of new memories and happiness."

"I'll drink to that."

After dinner they enjoyed the view of the city just like they had so many years earlier.

"Do you remember what I said to you on that roof in London?" Arizona asked.

"Um that you would give it all up for me."

"Well yes, that and something else. I said if we weren't already married I would propose to you. So, since I'm not sure that was even legal and because of all the crap our marriage went through. I want to ask you again. I love you so much and I never want to live without you or have another moment without you being my wife. So, Calliope Torres, will you do me the honor of being my wife, again?" Arizona was not down on one knee holding out the most beautiful ring Callie had ever seen.

She was speechless. Her life was flashing before her eyes. The first proposal, having Sofia, the demise of their marriage, then getting back together. She didn't realize she hadn't answered a very nervous Arizona.

"Or I guess if you don't want to marry me I understand. I just thought that y…"

"Stop," Callie said finally coming out of her daze, "Just stop. Arizona, of course I will marry you. I have been waiting 17 years for you. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Hurray!" Arizona cheered doing a little fist pump, which caused Callie to laugh as they wrapped each other into a tight embrace and kiss. This time it would work out, no matter what.

A few months later, they had just moved into a new apartment and were settling in as a family.

"So I have been thinking. I love how Sofia looks like you and it actually makes it impossible to say no to her, but maybe the next one could be like me."

"You're talking about babies," Arizona said looking up from her newspaper.

"Yeah and I know it's only been a few months, but its not like we have only been together that long. And I'm not getting any younger."

"I think a mini Calliope would be my kryptonite, but I'm in love with the idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"So we can start trying?"

"We can start trying right now," Arizona said as she rolled on top of Callie.

"You know we can't actually make a baby right?"

"We can try, and try, and try some more."

"You are such a goof."

"You love me."

"Yes, yes darling I do."


	5. London Calling

"Arizona?"

"Yeah baby."

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I think we should move."

"Seriously? Calliope, we just got settled."

"I know, but Arizona you are not really happy here."

"Yes I am," She defended, "I swear Calliope, I have everything I've ever wanted."

"I know you love me, I know you love Sofia, and I know you love our little unborn baby," she said patting her growing belly, "But you are bored here. I can tell you are going crazy."

"Well yeah," Arizona admitted, "It's an adjustment, but I just have to figure something out for work and find another passion. Plus, once our baby is born, things will be hectic and I can do that."

"Arizona I know you will be amazing, but as long as I've known you, you've been type A ambitious. You want a career and you really did love politics."

"Yes I did, but I love you more, I love our family more. I chose you, that is all behind me now."

"And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you gave it all up," Callie said pulling Arizona closer, "but you don't have to choose."

"Calliope, I don't wanna miss anything in our baby's life."

"You won't. You can still work and be an amazing Mom who is there for it all. I was a single mom raising Sofia and I was still there."

"You shouldn't have been a single mom Calliope," Arizona said frustrated. She still couldn't get over the guilt that she hadn't been there to support Callie.

"We have moved on from that. It all sucked, but it happened. This time will be different. I still think we should move back to London."

"All that is waiting there is an angry ex-fiance, a lying father, and a life I don't want."

"But this time, you would have me and Sofia too. We aren't going anywhere ever again. I know you miss your Mom."

"Yeah I do miss her, but we talk."

"I want her to get to know Sofia, I want her in our baby's life too."

"She can come visit."

"Arizona, if you really, truly don't want to go back, we don't have to. I just want you to know you have the option, you don't have to choose. You chose me, but I choose you and I think this is what's best for you. Just think about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it, but I'm more focused on this bundle of joy," Arizona said as she moved down to talk to their growing baby.

"Hey there champ. Your Mama is amazing, I really don't know what I ever did to deserve her."

Callie smiled from ear to ear hearing her wife gush about her. They had resealed the deal in a quiet ceremony with a few friends and Sofia. It was perfect and both woman's dream come true. Now they were expecting another child and they couldn't be more thrilled.


	6. Foot In Mouth Disease

A/N: So sorry I accidentally posted a chapter from another fic in here yesterday. I have been trying to upload quickly for ya'll and copied and pasted wrong. OOOPS. Anywho, here is the REAL chapter 6.

Sure enough, a few months after baby Timothy was born, Callie had brought up moving back to London again.

Arizona loved their baby, she really did, but she wasn't cut out for this stay at home mom thing. She spent half the day watching CSPAN and ranting to the little bundle of joy about how stupid all the politicians were these days.

"I mean seriously Timothy, how can they think that is a good idea?" Arizona said as she cradled him and paced around the apartment.

"Stupid, stupid entitled assholes who don't give a damn about their country."

Callie was watching amused from the front door when she finally interrupted Arizona,

"Babe, as cute as it is watching you rant about politics to our tiny human, I think you are going a little bit crazy."

"Ugh Calliope, you should see what these stupid schoolboys are doing over in London. It's seriously so donkeybrained."

"Donkeybrained?"

"Yes donkeybrained. As in ass for brains."

"Why don't you do something about it?" Callie asked as she took Timothy from her wife.

"What?"

"Well if they are so stupid, why don't you run for office and make better decisions."

"Cause I'm busy changing diapers and getting him on a feeding schedule. And Sofia will be going to college soon and she needs me to keep her on track. She is just like you. Ugh it's so annoying. All free spirited and hey whateverrrr it will all work out."

Callie laughed, "she will be fine Arizona."

"Do you even know how difficult it is to get into the right school Calliope? She needs to ace her SATs this weekend and take some more advanced classes and definitely get involved in a club other than some garage band."

"I thought you said being in a band was hot?" Callie teased as she leaned in to greet her wife with a kiss.

"Yeah, hot for you. You think I want my daughter to be hot in a band. Hell no."

"She's fine Arizona, just let her be."

"Letting her be will get her pregnant!" Arizona exclaimed.

"You worry too much. Our daughter is far too smart to get knocked up."

"That's what you think, but that's cause you are an oblivious hotty."

"Um excuse me. Did you just insult me and compliment me in the same breath?"

"Don't be cute. Being a hotty means boys and girls fawn over you. Eventually you break down and land with someone. And she has the Robbin's dimples."

"Yes, those are irresistible," Callie said moving to kiss both of Arizona's dimples trying to distract her.

"You see, you are already making googly eyes at me just cause I mentioned dimples."

Later that evening, Callie and Arizona were in the kitchen with Timothy waiting on Sofia. She was late and not answering her phone. Callie was unconcerned, but Arizona was flipping out.

"I'm calling the cops if she doesn't show up in ten minutes."

"And what are you going to say?"

"That my daughter is out with some sperm filled adolescent boy."

"That will go over well."

"Not all boys are full of eager sperm Mommy," Sofia said as she entered the kitchen wearing a pretty revealing outfit that she had definitely not left the house in that morning.

"Sofia Robbin Torres, what the hell were you doing and what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's my new band uniform and I was at a gig. I swear I told you."

"That's okay baby, how did it go?"

"Good, I'm starved," Sofia said dishing herself up a plate.

"Unbelievable, she just performed dressed like a little tramp and you are okay with it Calliope."

"Babe, its cute and edgy."

"No, it's hot and skimpy. You will not wear that again do you hear me?"

"God Mom, get over it."

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to get over it!"

"Jesus Arizona, sometimes you are ridiculous. I'm almost 18. Newsflash, I can make my own decisions. Sometimes I wish you would have just stayed in London. At least then I could live my life." Sofia regretted it the moment the words came out of her mouth and she saw Arizona's face. Instant tears fell from her eyes.

"Sofia, enough," Callie said grabbing Arizona's hand.

"You know what Sofia, that hurts. I gave up everything for you. And it's not my fault that I wasn't there for you most of your life, but I'm here now. You basically just hurt me in the worst possible way. Excuse me," Arizona said leaving the table, grabbing her keys, and running out the door.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Sof, that was so far out of line. I get you want to be independent and you don't like how strict Arizona can be. Baby, it's how she was raised, but she is trying. You are lucky to have someone who cares about you so much. I don't think you even realize how much you just hurt her right now."

"I know, I'll go find her."

"No, you've done enough today. She needs space."

Arizona drove around for a few hours crying and upset. Things had been so great for a while and she knew Sofia was just being a teenager. Callie was so carefree and she wanted to be like that, but it was hard because she was just trying to protect Sofia.

Finally, around 10 at night, Arizona returned to a very worried wife sitting on the couch waiting up.

"Arizona, thank god."

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time."

"I know, Sofia didn't mean what she said."

"It still hurt."

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm fine now."

"You are obviously not fine Arizona. It's okay to be upset."

"I just want to shower and go to bed. You know Timothy will be up for a feeding by 1 am."

"I'll do it Arizona. You really don't have to keep getting up with me. I can nurse him myself."

"No, I'll get up. Besides, I like watching."

"You are so weird," Callie said placing a small kiss on her lips.

Arizona was sitting in her bed reading when Sofia came in with her head down.

"Mommy? Can we talk?"

"Sure Sof."

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I'm just all hormonal and you are always telling me I can't do things."

"I just care Sofia."

"I know, it's just hard. I'm used to Mama and she was always more supportive about my choices."

"You think I'm not supportive?"

"No you are, but you are supportive in a different way. About school and my future you are all for it, but you don't even know anything about my band. I love music. Mama makes it to my shows and you haven't even bothered."

"Wow, Sofia, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would want me there."

"Of course I want you there."

"Then I'll be there."

"Okay, well I have something for you," Sofia said as she pulled out a bag.

"What is it?"

"It's my new uniform, you can have it. I won't wear it anymore."

"Sofia, you can wear it."

"No, I don't want to anymore. Maybe you could help me pick out another one?"

"I would love that."

"Great," Sofia said hugging her mom tightly.


	7. Changes

"So, I heard something interesting yesterday," Arizona said to Callie as she snuggled into her.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Callie said turning to kiss her wife's forehead.

"There is a position in London opening up that I could run for in a few months."

"Arizona, that's great."

"Yeah, but I don't know. It's a big decision. I wanted to see what you thought before I consider it seriously."

"Mmm that's one of the things I love about you, you always think about me first. Thank you," Callie said looking into her eyes.

"No need to thank me, it's because I love you."

"I think you should do it. We have gotten into the swing of things with Timothy and I want you to feel free to follow your dreams."

"You're my dream Calliope. This family is my dream, but I do want to do this."

"Okay, so we're moving?"

"We're moving."

"Only one condition baby."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"We are not living with your parents, we need to get our own house."

"Done and done."

"Great, now we just have to tell Sofia."

It took about two weeks for them to get all set up for the big move. Sofia wasn't very happy about moving in her senior year, but she was excited about London. Arizona was already planning for her to go to Oxford when she graduated, but Sofia had other ideas. She wanted to pursue music and could really care less about academic subjects. This would be a hard sell.

"I have a surprise for you gorgeous," Arizona said as they were exciting the airport and entering a limo. Her parents had met them and taken the kids which Callie thought was weird, but she just went with it.

"Ooo hurray."

"I sort of bought something."

"Oh yeah, what did you buy?"

"You'll see."

It took about twenty minutes and they pulled into a cute little home in the heart of London. Arizona led Callie to the door.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, its really nice. What are we doing here?"

"I bought it for us. If you don't like it we can get another place and you can pick it."

"Arizona, it's perfect."

"Oh phew, I was afraid you would be upset I did this without you."

"Honestly, this makes it easier. It was an incredibly sweet thing to do," Callie said kissing her and pulling her close.

"I think we should break in the new house before we have to catch up with the kids."

"Timothy will need to eat soon," Arizona said.

"Yeah, but I gave your parents an extra bottle at the airport."

"Ooo good, cause I would like more than a minute or two with these," Arizona said grabbing Callie's boobs.

"You can have all the time in the world."

"Mmm okay."


	8. She's Growing Up

Sofia had just started in on he first day of school. She hated the required uniforms that made her look like a 'stupid preppy bitch'. Arizona had insisted on private school, so Sofia didn't really have a choice.

"Mommy, Mama," Sofia yelled as she came in the door.

"Hey baby, how was your first day?" Arizona said from the kitchen.

"It was um good," she said looking distracted.

"What happened darling?"

"I just, I got really confused."

"Yeah a new school is crazy sometimes. I'm sure you will figure it out. Did they give you a guide?"

"Yeah," Sofia said dreamily.

"I'm sure it will get better."

"Was Mama your first?"

"Oh um no," Arizona said taken back.

"Well, how did you know? Like did you always know you were gay?"

"Oh, well, sort of. I didn't really think about it until high school, then I just knew. I wasn't interested in the boys."

"So, um today," Sofia started looking nervous, "I was in the locker room changing for gym class and my guide has a locker next to mine. And she got NAKED. Like totally NAKED and just talked to me the whole time like it was no big deal."

"Hmm, well did that weird you out?"

"No, not at all. I, um, I liked it."

"Oh, OH," Arizona said realizing where this was going.

"Yeah, like her boobs were in my face and I loved it. I never wanted her to put a shirt on. She's perfect."

"Well its perfectly normal to have these feelings."

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do with them."

"You just go with it. Embrace it."

"What if people find out?"

"Yeah that's hard. You can keep it quiet and come out whenever you want. It's nobody else's business."

"I'm not ready to come out, but can you tell Mama?"

"Sure baby. And if you ever need to talk we are both here whenever you need."

"Thanks Mommy," Sofia said giving her a peck on the cheek, "I'm gonna go do my homework."

"Thanks for doing the grocery shopping Calliope," Arizona said smiling as she started to unpack the bags.

"It was no problem. I really just needed to get out of the house for a bit."

"Yeah, you get cooped up here all day."

"I love our son, but sometimes I get cabin fever."

"How bout we go out this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah babe. We will get Sof to babysit and we can do dinner and then whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Callie asked as she changed to her suggestive voice.

"Yup, anything. Oh, also babe I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Sofia came home from school and wanted to talk to me about something."

"What?"

"Apparently her guide is super pretty and not at all modest cause she changes while she talks to her."

"Oh that's awkward."

"Well, actually she wasn't weirded out, she said she liked it. She was all glazed over talking about this girl's boobs."

Callie laughed, "A boob girl just like her Mommy."

"I can't help it, your boobs are amazing," Arizona said cupping them with her hands.

"Careful, they are really sensitive today."

"I'd be happy to examine them for you. God, I love what pregnancy did to these."

"Yeah, I guess it's the one good place I gained weight. Ugh I feel like I will never lose all this baby weight."

"Hey, you are gorgeous and you don't need to chance a thing. You are perfection," Arizona said running her hands down Callie's sides.

The next day, Sofia was once again ogling her guide. Her beautiful breasts were right in her face as Tara talked on and on about how she couldn't wait for the weekend.

"What are you doing this weekend Sofia?"

"Oh um my moms are going on a date, so I gotta spend Friday night at home watching movies so I can watch my brother."

"Your moms huh?" Tara said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. I was thinking. Maybe you would wanna come join me for a movie night?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Awesome, I'll see you Friday."

Sofia was nervous. Her crush was coming over in about 5 minutes. She was putting on makeup while Timothy happily cooed in his bouncy chair. It wasn't a date, but she would still be spending the whole night with this gorgeous goddess that occupied her thoughts all day.

She heard the doorbell and ran to get it then slowed down and took a deep breath.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door.

"Hey Sofia, I brought snacks," Tara said holding up a bag of goodies.

"Ooo, hurray."

They spent the evening eating dinner and chatting. Then, Sofia put Timothy to bed and came out to the living room. She sat next to Tara on the couch.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Hmm, how bout this one," Sofia said holding up Bound.

"Oh um, wow I'm surprised you picked that. You know what it's about right?"

"Nope, it's my moms movie."

"Well, um," Tara said nervously, "it's about lesbians. There are some really hot sex scenes."

"And you've seen it?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, a few times. I, well Sofia I'm gay."

"Really?" Sofia said far too excited.

"Yup."

"Cool."

They continued to watch and when the sex scene came up, they kept stealing looks at each other. Sofia moved a little closer to Tara. She was out of her mind happy to hear that Tara was gay, but she didn't think she had a chance. Sure, she was pretty, but in her eyes, Tara was absolutely perfect.

"So that was a good movie," Sofia said when it ended.

"Yeah, totally hot."

"Yeah, so um what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno, um we could just talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well actually I don't wanna talk, I, well," Tara stumbled as she considered something.

Finally, she just went for it. She turned and kissed Sofia lightly. Sofia's heart stopped and she leaned into the kiss. They continued on like that for quite a while.

"Babe, this night was perfect, thank you so much," Callie said leaning into her wife as they got out of the car.

"It was just what we needed. We should do this more often."

"I agree. Now lets say a quick goodnight to Sofia and then let me show me how much I love you."

"Excellent."

As they walked into the living room they were surprised to find Sofia on the couch with a brunette straddling her lap making out with her. Sofia's hands were under her shirt.

"Wow, that was fast," Callie joked to which Arizona gave her a are you kidding me look.

"Ahem," Arizona said coming further into the room.

Tara jumped off of Sofia and pulled her shirt down.

"Moms!" Sofia yelled surprised.

"Sofia, we said you could have a friend over, but this is not what we thought we were coming home to."

"I'm sorry Mama, I didn't plan this. It just sort of happened."

"Alright baby, next time we expect to know what's going on okay."

"Got it."

"Um hi, I'm Tara," Tara said putting out her hand.

"Hello dear, nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you too."

"Alright Sof," Callie said, "It's fine if Tara stays, but you are sleeping on the couch, got it."

"Ugh mom," Sofia whined, "I'm 17, I think I can handle having a girl sleep next to me."

"Sofia, don't argue with your Mama, it's final."

"It's fine Sofia," Tara said.

"Okay baby, we love you. Don't stay up too late."

"Love you too and we won't."

Callie and Arizona went into their bedroom and shut the door.

"Wow, that's interesting," Callie said.

"Yeah, looks like she didn't waste any time."

"Boobs in your face will do that to you."

"Alright, enough about our daughter and boobs. I believe you owe me some lovin' baby."

"Let's do it."

"So, what does this mean?" Sofia asked.

"I dunno, I've never actually been with a girl."

"Me neither."

"So we can figure it out as we go."

"Sounds good."

"You know, my moms are definitely going to be occupied tonight. You could sleep in my room and I'll move in the morning."

"Okay."

They lay in bed making out, but things started to get a bit too heated.

"You're so hot," Sofia said moving her hands around everywhere.

"You're so hot, I couldn't believe you would go for me."

"Are you kidding me? Your perfect," Sofia exclaimed.

"Well thanks."

Tara was grinding into Sofia and they were both so turned on.

"Tara, I really want this, but we should stop."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, I wanted it too, I just don't think we should move too fast and do it with my moms home."

"Yeah, you're right. Can we make out some more though?"

"Oh yeah, making out is definitely good.


	9. Presentation to Society

The family was at Arizona's parent's estate for their usual Sunday dinner and things were somewhat tense. Arizona's dad always made things that way. To be fair, the only reason she came to these things was for her mother and because Callie insisted. She still hadn't forgiven her father for sending Callie away all those years ago and she really doubted she would ever forgive him.

"So, Sofia, how is school?" Barbara asked excitedly.

"It's really good. Really, really good," she said dreamily.

"Oh, that sounds like you found a special someone," Barbara said clasping her hands happily.

Callie chuckled. She was so much like Arizona sometimes in her mannerisms and her cheery personality.

"Um, yeah I guess," Sofia said now worried because her 'someone special' was a girl. She knew her grandparents accepted Arizona, but it took them a long time and she didn't know how they would react.

"Callie, Arizona, have you met her gentleman suitor," Daniel questioned.

"Yes, we have met her special someone," Callie said trying to not give away Sofia's secret.

"Well that's great. We will be planning your presentation to society party soon and you can bring him to accompany you."

Sofia's eyes shot up. "My what?" she asked.

"It's a coming out party of sorts. Throwing you to the wolves," Barbara chuckled.

"Coming out party?" Sofia asked nervously.

Arizona quickly butt in, "It's a party that all ladies have at about your age. We present you to society as an eligible lady."

"Oh, um okay," Sofia said still uncomfortable.

"Daniel, Barbara, respectfully we are going to leave the decision up to Sofia. If she doesn't want one, she won't have to have one."

"Nonsense," Daniel protested, "We are members of high society and everyone from high society has one. Arizona had one and you will have one. It will do wonders for the campaign too."

"Daddy, stop. My daughter is not a pawn in my campaign. She can make her own decisions and we will talk about it as a family and let you know."

"But Arizona…"

"No, that's enough. Thanks for the offer, now drop it," Arizona said putting her foot down.

"Fine, fine, so the election seems to be going well," Daniel commented.

"Yeah, things are pretty great. Everyone loves when I bring my adorable little family out on the campaign trail," Arizona said squeezing her wife's hand.

"Callie, you seem to have cleaned up nicely for those events," Daniel said.

"Daniel," Barbara warned.

"Daddy, if you even dare to disrespect my wife again, we are leaving," Arizona called him out.

"Arizona, I was just pointing out that Callie seems to have grown up a bit and fits into your life more now."

"Calliope always fit into my life. Always. I always wanted her and she has always cleaned up nicely and been perfect. And if you hadn't sent her away, I would have run for office with her by my side a really long time ago," she said raising her voice.

Callie put a calming hand on Arizona's thigh.

"You know I did what I had to do."

"And that's our cue to leave. You ruined 16 years of my life and made it so I wasn't there to raise my daughter. And I will never forgive you. Mama, thank you for the food, it was amazing as always."

Arizona rushed them out of the estate and drove home much to fast. She burst into her house and went off.

"Can you fucking believe him?" she started yelling.

"Sofia, go to your room please," Callie said following Arizona into the kitchen.

"Seriously Calliope. What an asshole. I hate him, I seriously hate him."

"Arizona."

"No, no don't you dare defend him. He fucked up our lives."

"I'm not going to defend him, but you are going to have to move on from this."

"Move on? Move on? How can I move on when I wasn't there for the love of my life and my child for 16 years because of his deceit?"

"I know and it was horrible and hurt us both so much. And it hurt Sofia, but we can't change the past. The important thing is that we have each other now and we have two beautiful children. We will never be without each other again," Callie said pulling Arizona close.

"I'm so glad I got you back, but I want those 16 years. I want 16 anniversaries. I want Sofia's first breaths and steps and words. I want her first day of Kindergarten and 6th grade graduation and that's not even a real thing!"

"Arizona, I want you there for all those things too. But if I spend all my time being mad about the years that were stolen from us, then I will be bitter and upset all the time."

" I know."

"You know what I think about instead?" Callie said kissing Arizona softly.

"What?"

"I think about how I get to wake up to you every morning now. I think about how I will never take you foregranted ever again. I think about how I know I could never live without you. I think about how we have two amazing, healthy children. I think about how no matter how long we were apart you are and always have been the love of my life."

"I love you so much. You always know the perfect thing to say," Callie said smiling.

"It's easy when I have the perfect wife."

"Case in point."

Later that night, Arizona and Callie were saying goodnight to Sofia after they put Timothy down.

"Hey baby, sorry about earlier," Arizona said, "I lost my head."

"Don't worry, I would have too. I hate grandpa sometimes too."

"Why do you say that?" Callie asked.

"He is the reason I didn't get to have two moms most of my life. He is the reason I just recently found my Mommy."

"Well yes, but we are going to have to learn to forgive," Callie said.

"You can be mad if you want," Arizona added to which Callie gave her a look.

"I'm actually more worried about this presentation to the world party they were talking about."

"Yeah, it is sort of a right of passage in our family, but you don't need to have one. I hated mine because my parents didn't know I was gay yet and I had to dance with a bunch of handsy stuck up pricks."

"That's the problem, I want to have one. It would be so much fun, but they don't know about me. I refuse to have a big coming out to society party and not bring my girlfriend as my date."

"Ah so she's your girlfriend now?" Callie cut in.

Sofia blushed, "Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Sorry, and yeah I get it. If you want to tell your grandparents you can and then you can bring her as your date," Callie said.

"Your Mama is right. To hell with what my parents think. It is your party and you can bring whoever you want."

"What will they do?"

"Well, they already had the shock with me and time to get over the whole gay thing so it should be better for you."

"I'm scared."

"Sofia baby, everything is your choice. We will support you 100% and I will tell my father to go to hell if he doesn't approve."

"I love you Mommy," Sofia said pulling her into a hug, "You too Mama," added pulling Callie in too.

"We love you so much baby," Callie said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for always supporting me."

"No need to thank us, that's what parents are supposed to do. It's our job," Arizona said looking at Callie lovingly. She was so glad she was raising her children with the most amazing woman on the planet. No one else could hold a candle to her.


	10. I Think It's Time

"So my grandparents want me to have a royal coming out party."

Tara spit out her drink and started choking on air, when she finally got her breath she gasped, "Excuse me? You told your grandparents? And they want to throw a royal party to celebrate your coming out?"

"Oh no, sorry, not like that. I had a similar reaction when they said coming out party. It's like a debutant ball where they present me to society as an eligible lady."

"Oh I see. An eligible lady."

"So I dunno if I should have the party, what do you think?"

"Do whatever you want Sofia," Tara said suddenly acting really weird as she got up and started packing up her backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna head home."

"Why? We still have work to do and my moms said you could stay for dinner," Sofia whined.

"I think I'm just gonna go," Tara said looking away.

"What's wrong? If this is about the party, I won't have one."

"You have to have one. It's a thing that people in your position do."

"People in my position?" Sofia questioned.

"You know, people who come from a family like yours."

"I may come from an interesting bloodline, but I assure you, I'm just a common girl from a walk up in New York City. This whole debutant ball is really not my thing."

"Sofia, you may have grown up in New York, but your life has changed. Your mom is a very important person over here. As such, you are expected to behave a certain way."

"The hell with that. I can do what I want," Sofia argued.

"You will try, but eventually family wins and behaving a certain way means having a coming out party and not being with someone like me."

"I get to choose who I want to be with and I choose you. Yeah, it is going to be hard to come out to everyone. It was hard for my Mom, but people are more accepting now. Eventually my grandparents will come around just like they did for my Mom."

"It's not going to be easy."

"I don't care. I want you and even if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't be straight. Either way it would be hard. At least this way I have something that makes it worth it," Sofia said grabbing Tara's hands and looking her in the eyes.

"I make it worth it?" Tara asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm so happy Tara. Everything about you is so perfect to me."

"I feel the same way, I don't know how I got so lucky."

"So about the party?" Sofia went back to the original topic.

"Yeah, about the party."

"I kind of want to have one, but only if you will come as my date."

"Really?"

"Really. Tara I know it will be untraditional, but you are my girlfriend and if I'm getting presented to society, then you are the only person I want at my side."

"Of course I will go as your date," Tara said smiling and pulling Sofia into a kiss.

Later in the evening at dinner, Sofia spoke up to her Moms.

"So, I have decided I want to have that coming out party."

"Oh yeah, it could be fun," Callie said happily.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah Mommy, I'm sure. But the only way I'm having this big party is if Tara can come as my date."

"Of course she can be your date!" Callie exclaimed.

"It's not that simple Calliope, bringing Tara as her date makes it complicated."

"So you want our daughter to lie about who she is? Would it be bad for your campaign? Don't want the public thinking two lesbians raised a lesbian so close to the election?" Callie popped off as she started getting upset.

"Calliope, stop. This has nothing to do with the campaign. I'm just saying that if she brings Tara as her date she is going to have to come out to my parents. And if she comes out at this party, then she will be letting everyone know. I just want to make sure she is ready for that."

"I'm ready," Sofia cut in.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm sick of listening to people talk to me about cute boys and not be able to gush about my girlfriend. I'm sick of grandma trying to hook me up with well-bred gentlemen. I found who I want," Sofia said grabbing Tara's hand.

"If you are sure, then we will support you with whatever you want Sofia. We love you and we will stand behind you while you let other's know."

"Thanks Mommy."

"I'm going to take Tara home, I'll be back soon," Sofia said as they started to clear the table.

"Okay, don't take too long sweetie. We have that press conference tomorrow," Arizona said.

"I won't."

As the kids left, Arizona and Callie cleaned up the meal and it was kind of quiet.

"Alright Arizona, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arizona said shortly.

"Whenever you say nothing, it means something," Callie retorted.

"I just tired, I'm going to bed," Arizona said moving out of the kitchen quickly.

Callie stayed downstairs trying to figure out why Arizona was upset. Maybe she was really worried about how this would affect the campaign. When Callie finally entered the bedroom. Arizona was sitting up in bed on her ipad with her reading glasses down on her nose. If Arizona wasn't mad at her, Callie would probably jump her bones because she looked so cute right now.

"Arizona," Callie said coming in and sitting on the bed.

"What?"

"I know you are upset and I can't really figure out why. Is it because of the campaign? Sure people might be upset about Sofia being gay since we are gay, but they accept you, so they will accept her. You will have radicals saying we raised her to be gay, but whatever it's just…"

"Hold it right there. God damnit Calliope, why can't you understand why I am upset? I don't give a damn about the campaign. I give a damn because my wife thinks that the reason I was hesitant about Tara as a date was because of the campaign. I have never once put this election before my family and you know it. I have canceled events to make sure I still spend enough time with all of you. So when you act like I'm my father who only cares about that shit, it hurts."

"Oh, oh, Arizona I didn't realize."

"Yeah, you didn't."

"I'm sorry," Callie said.

"I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do, I just keep worrying that you will let your political career overtake you."

"If I recall correctly, I gave all of this up for you and our family. You are the one who encouraged me to move back here and do this. I was planning on staying in New York and doing something else."

"Arizona I know. I'm just being insecure. I just love you so much and I lost you for 16 years and it still scares me I will lose you again."

"Calliope, the only way you will lose me is if I have no choice. If, god forbid, I die, that's the only thing that I will let separate me from you."

"Don't even talk about dying Arizona."

"I was just making a point."

"Still," Callie responded.

"Anyways, about Sofia. I am just worried for her. Coming out, especially as someone in her position because of all the press and scrutiny can be really hard. I know because when I came out it was sometimes unbearable."

"Times have changed Arizona."

"I know, but she is young and kids are mean. The press is mean. I just don't want her to go through what I went through."

"You just want to protect her. And I want to protect her too, but we can't protect her through everything. We have to let her come out and just support her all the way through it."

"You're right, so how are we going to break this to your parents?"

"Ugh, I dunno. Let's just worry about that tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good," Callie said climbing in and pulling Arizona close.

"Mmm babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too Arizona, soooooo much."


	11. Family Troubles

A/N: This story is probably ending soon just to give everyone a heads up. I don't really have much else to write about here and I don't wanna drag it out.

They were having casual conversation once again at Sunday dinner with Arizona's family. They had decided with Sofia that it was time to tell her parents about Sofia's girlfriend and request that she bring her as a date to the party. Sofia was nervous, but Arizona said she would tell them and they made sure to let their little girl know they stood by her all the way.

"So Mama, Daddy, I have something we need to talk about," Arizona finally said needing to get this all out.

"What's going on darling?" Barbara asked somewhat concerned because of the looks on their faces. Sofia was busy giving her attention to little Timothy because she was nervous about how this would all go down.

"Sofia has decided she does want to have the party, but she has some conditions."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"She wants to bring Tara, as her date," Arizona put it out there hoping they would get it.

"She can invite whoever she wants," Barbara said not getting the connection.

"It's her party, there will be plenty of eligible men there so it doesn't matter who her date is to the party," Daniel added.

"Daddy, she doesn't want to bring her as a date like a fun things friends do. Tara is her girlfriend and she would be bringing her like a date, date."

"Excuse me? How did this happen?" Daniel protested.

"What do you mean how did this happen? So my daughter likes girls, so what. I'm married to a woman," Arizona raised her voice as Callie grabbed her hand to quietly give her comfort and support.

"Arizona, this is ridiculous. She is only doing this because she sees the two of you together and thinks that's normal. She doesn't have a model for what she should be doing."

"Daniel," Barbara warned knowing he was crossing a line.

"I can't believe you Daddy. I know you didn't accept me at first, but then you did. And then you hated Calliope, but now this time around you have been okay with it. And there is nothing unnatural about it."

"It is enough that my daughter is gay and ran off with a common singer. Thankfully you somehow managed to civilize her and it has been good for your image with homosexuality being a popular topic now."

"I swear to god Daddy, if you continue with this kind of crap this is the last time you will ever see me and your grandchildren. Calliope is my amazing wife and she didn't need to change a thing about her. I am with her because she makes me happy and we are made for each other, not because gay marriage is a popular topic right now in politics. If my daughter likes girls, it changes nothing for me and I will support her no matter what."

Callie looked lovingly at her wife. It was so wonderful to see Arizona stand up for her family. And pissed off, protective Arizona was hot.

"Sofia dear, you must bring your girl to dinner next week, I want to meet her!" Barbara exclaimed trying to help break the tension.

"I will see if she wants to come," Sofia said quietly.

Daniel was quiet now, but he was pissed off. Arizona rarely stood up to him, but lately she would jump on anything if he talked about her family.

"Is she pretty sweetheart?" Barbara asked.

"She's beautiful," Sofia said dreamily thinking about her girlfriend and how much she missed her even though it have only been 2 days since they hung out.

"Oh boy, I know that look," Barbara said knowingly.

"What look?" Sofia said innocently.

"That's the look your Mommy had when she brought your Mama home. You are in love," Barbara said.

"What? Um no I'm not," Sofia defended looking to her Papa.

"Arizona," Daniel said finally speaking up again, "This whole situation is uncalled for. I am your father and you continually disrespect me in my home. This is not how I raised you."

"Actually Daddy, this is exactly who you raised me to be. You raised me to protect the things I love and I love my family. I love my wife and my beautiful children and I will stand up for them no matter what, even it is because I have to protect them from my father's hatefulness."

"I think it's about time I excused myself," Daniel said getting up from the table.

"I'm sorry baby," Barbara said grabbing Arizona's free hand.

"It's not your fault Mom. I don't know how you put up with him."

"For better or worse, I love him. Don't worry, he will come around."

"Yeah, I just figured he would be better about this than he was about me."

"Well I support you all 100%."

"Thank you Barbara," Callie said finally saying something.

"That's what mothers do Callie. And Sofia, you need to bring your girlfriend over sometime this week so we can start planning the party."

"Okay grandma, we will."

Later that night, Callie was sitting in bed alone wishing Arizona was done with work. Arizona was currently in her office working hard and Callie missed her. The campaign was picking up and Callie saw her more at events for photo ops than she did at home. And it wasn't just about sex, although she missed that too, it was just about the intimacy and the togetherness. Most nights that Arizona was home, she spent her time in her office until the wee hours of the morning.

As she lay in bed missing Arizona, she thought about earlier when Arizona had been so defensive of her family and it was turning Callie on. Just her luck, now she was missing Arizona and crazy horny thinking about her passionate wife. With that, Callie flung the covers off and went to find her wife.

She watched her work from the door of the office. Arizona had papers all around her on the desk, two computer screens up in front of her and she was wearing her glasses along with an incredibly cute concentration look on her face. After a few minutes, Arizona looked up when she noticed her in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey baby, sorry I didn't come to bed. There is just a lot of stuff going on and I wanted to get a jump on it. I guess I lost track of time."

"It's okay," Callie said walking up to Arizona and straddling her lap, "I know you get in work mode and everything else just sort of fades away."

"Yeah, honey I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you lately. I'm so sorry I keep spending all our free time dragging you to events to parade you around."

"Babe, that's what a wife does. She follows her woman around and smiles and kisses babies and talks about how much she believes in her lady."

"Mmm I love you," Arizona said moving and kissing Callie softly.

"I love you too and this will settle down."

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this," Arizona said looking at Callie for a reaction.

"No, don't say that. You are so good at this and you can really make a difference in this country."

"I know, but I feel like I'm neglecting my family for this and it will calm down for a little bit, but once I am in office it will be just as demanding. And if you think our life is an open book now, just wait until I'm elected."

"We have nothing to hide. You aren't running off with strippers and escorts. I'm not a bored housewife who is just staying with you because of publicity. We are an amazing family and we love each other. This is your calling, we stand with you."

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Arizona wondered aloud.

"Cause you're amazing Arizona, absolutely amazing."

"You're amazing too Calliope. And if this ever gets to be too much, you have to tell me. I will drop it all for you decide this isn't working."

"Got it babe, but you don't have to give it up for me, but maybe we could get some more alone time. You are so good at making sure to still have family time and I love that, but I miss our mommy time. I miss making love once Timothy and Sofia are asleep and then cuddling as we talk."

"We need a date night," Arizona suggested.

"A date night huh?"

"Yeah, a date night that no matter what is going on or how crazy things are getting, we will always have Sofia and Tara watch Timothy while I take you out for a child free night."

"That sounds perfect. I have one other request though."

"Anything," Arizona said as she started kissing Callie's neck.

"No more insanely late nights in the office. I hate going to sleep alone. From now on, you have to be in bed with me by 11."

"Done," Arizona agreed pulling Callie even closer.

"And since it's well after 11, you need to take me to our bedroom and have your way with me."

"I want nothing more than to have my way with you," Arizona said standing up with Callie's legs around her waist.

"Oh my god Arizona, you are going to drop me," Callie said clingy to her very scared that they were headed for the emergency room, not the bedroom.

"No I'm not. I'm taking control and taking my gorgeous, amazing wife to bed."

When they reached the bedroom, Arizona threw Callie down on the bed and jumped on top of her.

"God your hot," Arizona said ripping Callie's pajamas open and starting to feast on her chest.

"I love when you get dominant. I came to your office tonight because I was thinking about how hot it was when you were all protective of your family today. It made me so horny for you."

"Remind me to always make sure you are there when I stick up for you and our kids," Arizona said continuing down to Callie's pants.

After spending the next hour or so rediscovering one another and worshiping bodies, they just lay talking like they usually did.

"God I missed that," Arizona said still somewhat out of breath.

"I missed that too, let's never go more than a day without that."

"I agree."


	12. Press Conference

The next morning, Arizona had called into the campaign office at 6 am saying she wouldn't be in until the afternoon. She wanted to sleep in with her wife and then spend the morning with her and Timothy. Sofia had school, so they would miss her at family time, but it would still be a good day. Arizona heard her wife last night when she said how much she missed her and she was determined to start putting time with Callie as her main priority. She actually was hoping to get lucky again this morning.

As they lay in bed after Arizona had come back and drifted to sleep again wrapped around her wife, they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Arizona," Callie mumbled waking up from the sound.

"hmm," Arizona mumbled.

"Someone is at our door," Callie complained just wanting the noise to stop.

"Ugh, isn't Sofia at school already?" Arizona asked as she opened the door to find her assistant.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here? I called to say I wouldn't be in until after lunch."

"I know and I'm sorry to bother you," Sabrina said diverting her eyes because Arizona was currently wearing just a t-shirt.

"What's the problem?"

"We have a situation, it's about Sofia."

"What about Sofia?" Callie sat up in bed and chimed in.

"Well if you and your wife get dressed and come downstairs then I will let you know what's going on."

"Oh um yeah," Arizona said finally noticing that she was wearing a t-shirt that just barely covered her lady parts.

They quickly dressed and made their way down to find Sabrina on her ipad at the kitchen table.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Arizona asked impatiently.

"Some very compromising photos have leaked to the press. It seems they have been following her."

"What do you mean by compromising?" Callie asked.

"There is a range of photos, but some of them are pretty bad. All of her with that girl Tara she is always hanging out with."

"Tara is her girlfriend," Arizona added.

"Yes, well some of them are just them holding hands or kissing, but a few of them are fairly personal."

"Oh god," Callie said knowing Arizona was going to freak out.

"Show me."

"Um, I don't know if you want to see."

"Give me that," Arizona said taking the ipad and scrolling through the pictures. It started out with just them hanging out and laughing doing things like eating ice cream, then they had some of kissing. Then, the photos that Sabrina didn't want her to see came up. The first one was them in Sofia' front seat. She had on no shirt and was straddling Tara. There were a few of this car make out scene and thankfully Sofia had a bra on, but Tara was totally naked on top. It was a good thing Sofia's body was covering her. Then the really incriminating photo made Arizona blush, it was something a mother should never see. Tara and Sofia were at a park or something laying on a blanket and Tara was on top of Sofia with her mouth on Sofia's breasts and her hand down her pants.

"Calliope, this is ridiculous. Why didn't she keep this shit in the bedroom? The park? The public park?"

"Arizona, she's a teenager in love. She isn't thinking about the press, she is just thinking about her hormones."

"Well her hormones are about to be plastered all over the front page."

"Yeah, that's unfortunate," Callie said knowing how hard it is when things like this happen in the public eye.

"So we need to get ahead of this before the photos are published," Sabrina said interrupting, "You should go get Sofia and this girl from school. Bring them down to the office and you can give a statement to the press. Let them know that you are aware of the relationship and support it."

"Alright, I'll go get her," Callie said moving to grab her keys.

"And I'll get Timothy up and ready," Arizona sighed, not looking forward to her daughter's personal dating life being all over the tabloids.

At the office, Sofia was comforting a very upset Tara while Arizona made plans for the upcoming press event and Callie tended to a crabby baby.

"I'm so sorry Tara, I know you didn't choose any of this."

"Sofia, it's not your fault. Your mom's status makes your personal life complicated."

"I still feel horrible. You told me having sex in that park was a bad idea. It just seemed fine because we were in an isolated area. I had no idea I was being followed."

"I wanted it as much as you did and we will know better from now on. We will only have sex in your bedroom."

"Yeah good idea."

Leaving Tara, Sofia quietly approached her Mother's office and saw her at her desk.

"Mommy," Sofia said coming in.

"The press should be here soon and we will present a united front."

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't good for the campaign. They are going to color me as a slut."

"You are not a slut and I don't care about the campaign. I care about you. It was incredibly stupid to have sex in public places Sofia. It's wreckless and irresponsible."

"I know, I just, I got caught up. Seriously, have you seen my girlfriend? I can't control myself."

"Sofia, I'm glad you are happy, but I really don't want details about your sex life. I'm just upset that you didn't even tell me that you were there yet. From the looks of the photos you have been sleeping together for quite some time. I would have liked to know. In the future, I expect that you keep your physical activities in the bedroom."

"Yeah, we talked about that."

Outside Callie had finally gotten Timothy settled and napping in his travel playpen Arizona had set up at the office, so she decided to check on Tara.

"Today is a tough day huh?" Callie said coming up to sit beside her.

"Yeah, it's not ideal," Tara mumbled clearly caught up in her thoughts.

"Being with a Robbin's woman is hard. Because of the family, there is a lot of added pressure."

"Yeah seriously. I never thought a girl like her would go for me."

"I felt the same way with Arizona. It was hard, but they're worth it."

"Yeah, she's definitely worth it."

"Alright ladies, the press is all set up, let's go," Sabrina announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have called you here today to address a personal family issue that you will be reading about in tomorrow's tabloids. I wanted to take the time to express my disgust with the media and their attack of my family. While I have chosen this life and my wife understands and accepts it, our children did not. They were simply born into our family and I believe I speak for all public figures when I say that our children's lives are really none of your business. My beautiful daughter's privacy has been violated by the paparazzi and tomorrow you will see very personal photos of her in a compromising position with her partner. My daughter came out to my wife and I recently that she is a lesbian. We support her whole-heartedly and are very happy that she has chosen a wonderful girlfriend whom we love and adore. We ask for your discretion and decency in this matter, as my daughter's private life should be able to stay private. If elected, I will be seeking political action to create laws regarding the children of those in the public eye and the paparazzi's ability to photograph them. My daughter was followed for weeks and that not only makes me upset, but it concerns me that our reporters have stooped this low. Thank you and please extend Sofia the kindness of respecting her privacy in the future."

The press erupted into a frenzy of questions, but Arizona just turned around, grabbed her wife's hand and walked away.

"She will not be taking any further questions about this matter. The Robbins-Torres family has asked for your courtesy in giving them some privacy," Sabrina announced dismissing the press.

"Alright girls, this has been a big day and tomorrow will probably be worse. How bout we grab some pizzas and head home for the afternoon," Arizona said grabbing her coat.

"Sounds good," Sofia responded taking Tara's hand as they left through the back entrance to avoid the press.

At home they were just finishing up lunch and settling into a movie when there was a pounding on the door.

"Ugh, what now?" Arizona complained getting up to probably turn away another reporter wanting the exclusive inside story about Sofia and her girlfriend.

"Hello, can I help you?" Arizona said opening the door to a couple she did not know.

"Yes, you can," the mother said looking very visibly upset.

"Um and who are you?" Arizona asked.

"We are Tara's parents and we just got a call that you pulled our daughter out of school only to find out you dragged her to a press conference where you outed her as gay to the entire country," the father said pushing his way inside.

"I'm sorry sir, she told us you were fine with us taking her out of school and that you were both working."

"Well she lied," the Mother said moving to call out for Tara.

They bust into the living room to find Sofia and Tara cuddling under a blanket.

"Get your hands off of each other," Tara's Dad boomed.

"Dad, Mom, what are you guys doing here?" Tara said immediately jumping away from Sofia.

"We saw you on the news," her Mom yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how you would react."

"I can't believe you let this happen in your home," Tara's Mom said directing her attention to Callie and Arizona, "it's bad enough that you are raising children in this home, but even worse that you are corrupting them."

"Come on Tara, let's go," her Father demanded.

"Hold on just a minute," Arizona said getting worked up, "We are not corrupting our children. Our daughter happens to be gay, which has nothing to do with how we raised her. And newsflash, you two raised Tara and she's gay too."

"Our daughter is not gay," her Mom yelled back, "She was just corrupted by your daughter and your family."

"I'm so sorry Sofia, I'll call you later," Tara said jumping up and rushing to leave.

"She won't be calling you Sofia, she's not allowed to see you anymore," Her father said angrily dragging her out of the house before Sofia could even protest.

"Sof, I'm sorry, I had no idea they would react like this. We should have thought to talk to them before that press conference," Arizona said coming over to comfort her daughter who was now crying.

"I had no idea either. Tara never talks about them and she always insists on hanging out here. I have never even met them."

"Oh yeah, well not everyone has accepted that this is natural."

"What if I never see her again?" Sofia cried.

"Baby, don't think like that, we'll figure it out," Callie said stroking her hair while Arizona held her and rubbed her back.

The next day, Sofia called Callie from school and asked her to come pick her up early. It was a hard day with all of the photos coming out and the whole school seeing pictures of her girlfriend touching her. All of the guys were staring at her and winking. She had been proposition for a threesome more times than she could count.

"Hey baby, I know today was hard. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," Sofia said immediately bursting into tears when she got into the car.

"It will get better. Next week this will blow over and people will be on to the next gossip topic."

"I don't care about the gossip, I just care about the fact that I still haven't heard from Tara. The guidance counselor said her parents pulled her out of school."

"Wow, I'm sorry, that's really terrible."

"I knew I was never going to see her again. Her phone has been shut off and she hasn't been on facebook. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'm sure when things calm down she will be able to get ahold of you. Her parents will back off more and she will be able to sneak a phone call."

"This is so hard, but today would have been bareable if she had been there. She just has this way of being my rock, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Your Mom is my rock."

"I just miss her and I'm afraid this means we are over. We can't be over, Mama I love her."

"I know you do. We will figure this out together."

It had been a week and there was still no word from Tara. Sofia had even tried going to her house only to be met with angry parents who told her to stay away from Tara and move on. The problem was that Sofia couldn't move on.

Arizona was busy reading her latest poll results at the breakfast table as she looked up to see Sofia moping into her cereal.

"Still nothing from Tara?" Arizona asked knowing that there wasn't if Sofia was still this upset.

"No, she's done with me."

"Sof, this is about her parents, not her choice."

"Yeah, but if she really cared about me, she would find a way to at least say that they were keeping her from me."

That day, Sofia ditched school early so that she could make it to Tara's house right after school hoping to catch her there before her parents came home. She was lucky and breathed a sigh of relief when Tara answered the door.

"Oh my god baby, it's so good to see you," Sofia said moving to pull her into a tight hug.

"Sofia, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I needed to see you," Sofia said upset that Tara wasn't returning her affections and just pushed her away a bit.

"My Mom will be home any minute, you need to leave."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand being away from you anymore."

"Sofia, I'm sorry, my parents pulled me out of school and I'm being homeschooled now. My Mom is just at the store. If she sees you here, I'm in huge trouble."

"Okay, I'll leave, but I need to see you."

"Fine, just come by later and I'll sneak out to the backyard. Meet me behind the huge tree."

"Can't wait," Sofia said leaning in for a quick kiss only to have her girlfriend move and give her a cheek.

That night Callie and Arizona had dismissed her curfew and let her drive over to Tara's house. She had been waiting behind the tree for a half hour and was starting to wonder if Tara would be showing up. Finally, she saw her dressed in black sneaking out the back door.

"Tara, thank god. I'm so glad you were able to get out," Sofia said grabbing her and pushing her against the tree. She kissed her passionately pouring everything she felt into it. At first Tara tensed, but then she let herself get lost in it. After making out for a few minutes, Tara pulled back.

"Look Sofia, we need to talk."

"Yeah, how are we going to get around your parents? Will they let up anytime soon?" Sofia questioned totally not even considering a break up.

"They are pretty serious Sofia. There is a reason I never introduced them to you, they don't let up. We aren't going to be able to see each other."

"Well yeah, but when you get your phone back at least we can talk. When you are 18 then you can move out and do what you want."

"Sofia, do you hear yourself, that's insane."

"No it's not. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I don't care if I have to sneak around for a little while until you turn 18, which is only in a few months."

"Sofia, it's time we look at this realistically. If my parents don't approve, it really isn't going to work. I'm sorry, I really am, but this is over."

"What?" Sofia said already letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Sofia I never wanted to hurt you and I have had such a wonderful time with you, but it's time to call this what it is and move on."

"I can't move on, you're the only one I want."

"Well you don't have a choice. I'm ending this."

"No, I won't accept it."

"You have to because this is the last time you are going to see me."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. That's the only way I'm letting you go," Sofia challenged knowing that Tara loved her.

Tara looked away and didn't know what to do, but she knew they wouldn't work. As much as it hurt, she knew she had to make Sofia let her go. She turned and looked her in the eye. Sofia was hoping for an I Love You, but instead she heard something that broke her heart.

"I don't love you."

"You don't mean that," Sofia said all out weeping at this point.

"Yes, I do. You were a fun experiment, but that's it. I'm sorry if I got caught up and made you think otherwise."

With that Tara fled inside and broke down herself. She couldn't believe she had just told the person she loved with all of her heart that she didn't care about her.

Sofia raced home and burst into her parent's bedroom where they were waiting with open arms. She cried and cried before she finally told them what happened.

"She broke up with me," Sofia sniffled.

"I'm sorry, she probably just wants what's best for you," Callie said.

"This is not what is best for me. I told her I would wait until she turns 18, but she chose her family over me."

"Family makes a big difference baby," Arizona added.

"You stood up to grandpa. You gave up your family for Mama."

"Yeah, but I was an adult. Tara is a scared teenager."

"But I love her. I love her and she looked me in the eyes and told me she doesn't love me. How could she do that?"

"She is probably trying to make you hate her because she feels bad about how this ended," Callie suggested.

"It doesn't matter. I would rather be without her and know she loves me than have her say that. She called me an experiment. That's the last time I fall for the girl who seems totally straight. All they do is break your heart."

Arizona knew how that felt. She had her heart broken many times by girls who were just experimenting and trying on being a lesbian only to go back and date the popular jock guy.

"Sweetie, I know how you feel. I fell for lots of girls in high school and college who broke my heart. Eventually, you get really lucky and find the right girl."

"She is the right girl. I want to marry her and be with her forever."

"Sofia, Tara is great, but it's your first love. I know it feels like you won't be able to move on now, but give it time."

"No, don't tell me to move on. She told me to move on and I won't, I can't. You should know how I feel, you two couldn't move on from each other."

"Yeah, we do know how you feel."

Sofia cried far into the night and they brought up breakup comfort food and watched romantic comedies for the rest of the night. She finally cried herself out and they sat watching their sad little girl wiped out from the day.

"I hate seeing her so heartbroken," Arizona whispered to Callie.

"I know, me too. I just want her to never feel this kind of pain," Callie agreed as they continued to snuggle their girl.


	13. We Should Have Talked About This

It had been a few months they were at a loss how to help their daughter. She locked herself in her room most of the time and was constantly crying. The only way to describe it was complete heartbreak.

"Calliope, I'm so worried about Sofia," Arizona said at their usual date night.

"Babe, I know me too. We can't do anything though, we just have to let this run it's course."

"But I feel so helpless. I just sit by and watch my little girl crumble right in front of me. It really takes me back."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I did the same thing when we ended, crying and moping for months."

"I don't know how my father watched me like that and didn't try to make right what he had done. I can't even stand seeing her this upset for one second, let alone years."

"You were that upset for years?" Callie questioned thinking that the tabloids made Arizona out to be having the time of her life not too long after she left.

"I was a wreck. My mother insisted I see a psychiatrist, I was put on antidepressants, and there was definitely talk of having me committed, but my Dad was afraid of what would happen if the press found out."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about all of this?" Callie questioned as she moved her chair to be closer to Arizona.

"I didn't want to think about it. Those were dark days Calliope, I really didn't want to live without you. But I have you again so all of that doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters, it is something you went through for a long time."

"Well you made it all better sweetheart. Just being back in the same country with you before I saw you again started to make it better. You make everything in my world better."

Callie smiled and kissed Arizona before she pulled back and told her about what she went through.

"I was a wreck too ya know? And I thought you didn't care about me or that you never really loved me. There I was, pregnant and alone, and I couldn't even hold on to thinking you loved me."

"Calliope, I loved you with all of my heart!" Arizona quickly assured her.

"I know that now, I just didn't know that then. I figured once you cleared your head from being swept away in the whirlwind of it all you had realized who you married and needed an out. I used to scour the web and tabloids for a picture of you. For months there were none, but then you were pictured looking fabulous and not the least bit affected by our breakup."

"I was acting. I didn't want the extra attention of everyone knowing that I was a heartbroken lovesick puppy."

"I used to show Sofia your picture. We would look at your picture and I would tell her stories about her beautiful, intelligent Mommy."

"That's how she found me."

Callie hung her head because she still felt guilty for all those years she kept Sofia a secret, "Yes, she was finally old enough to realize that it would be easy to track you down and do what I didn't have the guts to do."

"I just, I just wish I would have known about her. I would have never let you go, even though I thought that's what you wanted."

"I know and I feel horrible. I knew if I didn't leave and came to tell you about the baby you wouldn't send me away. I knew you have a crazy sense of duty and I couldn't bear you keeping me out of obligation."

"Just hearing you call yourself an obligation actually hurts me. I just can't believe you could so easily believe I didn't love you."

"Well the letter was horrible and I knew you had family pressures. And things had been stressful with us."

"We made love the night before you left! I held you and whispered into your ear how much I loved you and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! Why the hell would I do that if I was about to send you away?" Arizona said raising her voice to a higher level than was restaurant appropriate.

"It was confusing and I thought about that. I guess I just convinced myself that it was about sex, that you wanted one last roll in the sheets while I was still around."

Arizona looked incredibly hurt by that comment and she immediately stood up, "Calliope, I, I need a moment to myself. Can you settle the check please?"

Callie reached out for Arizona's hand as she brushed her off and walked away. Callie felt hot tears coming so she quickly called over the waiter to pay for dinner and rushed after Arizona. She wasn't in their car, so Callie didn't really know where to look. Ugh her big fat mouth. She walked around for a while and finally spotted her standing by the pier staring out into the darkness. Callie quietly approached and stood behind Arizona.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Callie finally told her.

"Don't be sorry, you were just telling me how you felt."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to hurt you and clearly that did. I should have just kept those thought to myself. I was insecure and upset back then, don't think anything of that."

Arizona turned around, tears all over her red face, "Don't think anything of that? Are you kidding me Calliope? You just told me that you actually thought that night was just a fun fuck for me. I worshipped your body for hours and told you time and time again how much you meant to me. We talked about our future kids and our life and how we would grow old together. That night alone was something I held on to as my best memory to get me through the dark times. And apparently that night meant nothing to you."

"Arizona, that night meant everything to me. That's why it was so hard when I got your letter and was sent away out of the blue because I had woken up in your arms after a night like that totally confident and secure in our relationship. I almost told you about Sofia that night, but I decided to wait and plan a whole evening for it."

To hear that she almost knew about her daughter, which would have dramatically changed their lives hurt even more.

"I guess we never really talked about all of this? We just talked about the letters and when we realized it was a plot by my Dad, we swept all these feelings and hurt under the rug."

"Yeah, that kind of thing bites you in the ass," Callie agreed finally reaching out to hold Arizona. She pulled the blondes back into her front and buried herself in Arizona's neck.

"Arizona, I'm sorry for keeping Sofia a secret. I'm sorry for leaving and not giving you the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry for believing that you were just getting in a last lay with me. I'm sorry for everything."

"I forgive you Calliope. I'm sorry for not always putting you first and doing things that made it easier to believe I had chosen my family. And I am most sorry that it took me 17 years to come after you."

"I forgive you too. I'm just glad you finally did. Honestly, I should have stood up to your Dad back then and you wouldn't have had to come find me. Someone like him only understands strength."

"You're right, we both should have stood up to him. And for the record Calliope," Arizona said turning around in her arms to look her in the eye, "I am never just fucking you, I am always making love to you. Whether it's a hot and heavy shower session, me taking you from behind hard and fast, or taking our time to kiss every inch of each other, I am still always making love to you."

"I know, me too."

"And tonight, I want to take you home and make love to you, in all of those ways."

"Say no more pretty lady," Callie said leading her towards the car.

The next morning, Arizona had reluctantly pulled herself out of her wife's arms to get some work done before everyone else woke up and distracted her. As she logged into her email, she found quite a few urgent emails from her publicist and campaign manager.

"Oh great, what has the press gotten ahold of now?" she mumbled to herself as she opened the emails. They were pictures of the latest gossip.

"Wow, can't even have a little argument with my wife anymore," she cursed as she looked at the captions. Someone had caught a picture of them looking very serious at the table and of her pulling away from Callie at the restaurant. The captions read, "Is London's Favorite Lesbian Couple Headed for Splitsville?" As she moved to read the article she was annoyed, "_Arizona Robbins has long been the poster child for gay rights and made London fall in love with her. Her reunion with independent musician Callie Torres was a hot topic as we all discovered a child from their long lost first marriage many years before. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully as they welcomed another addition, Timothy Robbins-Torres, but all was not perfect in wonderland when photos recently surfaced of their daughter, Sofia, in very intimate positions with another girl. While they stood behind their daughter, the family asked for privacy and we're sure the ordeal wasn't easy on the homefront. Last night, while spotted at one of their usual hotspots, the two were seen engaging in a very heated argument. Arizona seems to have gotten up and stormed off leaving her upset wife alone in the restaurant. Looks like this fairytale reunion didn't last all that long. We wonder how this will affect Arizona in the poles as the public has welcomed her doting wife who is continually seen along the campaign trail as supportive and the perfect political partner."_

"Ugh seriously!" Arizona exclaimed after reading the ridiculous article that was once again a violation of her families' privacy.

"Honey, what's wrong?" a sleepy bed head Callie said coming into the office.

"Just the stupid press again trying to make some money off our personal lives."

"What now?"

"Someone got pictures of us at the restaurant last night and now it's apparently news that we are headed to splitsville."

Callie laughed as she came around to look at the computer screen and read the article.

"This isn't funny Calliope," Arizona pouted.

"We have to laugh these things off Arizona. When it is about our children, I get mad, but this is just silly. We had an argument like married people often do. We are so far from splitsville it's not even funny, so this really doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me because I can't even have a private dinner with my wife anymore."

"So we find a more secluded restaurant. Geeze, they should have gotten pictures of us later that night, we certainly weren't on the rocks when you were screaming my name."

"Calliope! If they ever got photos of us in our bedroom I would have their asses!"

"Mm I know you would because you are wonderful and protective. Don't forget how much that turns me on," Callie played wrapping her arms around Arizona and nibbling on her ear.

Arizona was still pissed about the article, but she put on a happy face and headed to the office in the late morning. They had a political event in the afternoon, a luncheon held by some very important people. She had to schmooze and talk to people who were funding her campaign. Originally, Callie was planning to sit this one out, but with the rumors of trouble in paradise, they decided it would be best if they came and showed everyone it was all ridiculous.

She had been at the luncheon for about ten minutes and still didn't see her wife, so Arizona decided she should text and make sure she was still coming. She hoped Callie would be there because she really didn't want more crap and speculation as why her wife wasn't at her side. She was standing at the bar to grab a drink when she heard a voice that made her cringe.

"Arizona, long time no see."

Arizona turned around slowly, "Lauren."

"So where is your wife?" Lauren said looking around, "Seems the rumors are true."

Arizona let her hand clench into a fist then politely said, "Actually, I just texted her and she should be on her way."

"Yeah, you can't have a public separation so close to the election, that wouldn't be good for the voters to see."

"My marriage has nothing to do with this election thank you very much. If you must know, the press just assumed something that has no basis. You know how that goes."

"Those photos don't lie. Real classy Arizona, leaving your wife in a restaurant to cry."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Calliope and I are fine, so back off."

"Touchy, touchy," Lauren snickered, "You wouldn't be so pissed if things were all peachy."

"I'm pissed because my personal life with my wife has nothing to do with this election."

"Well actually it does. I understood that. You need a wife who understands the publicity that comes with the job."

"I understand it quite well thank you very much," Callie interjected having heard the end of the conversation. She quickly put her arm around her wife's waist as if she was claiming her territory.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed a sigh of relief that her wife had saved her at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late baby, Timothy was really crabby and I wanted to get him settled before I left him with Sof."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you made it."

"Lauren, nice to see you," Callie said in a fake, but firm tone.

"You too, your looking...healthy," Lauren said looking her up and down.

"Arizona, I need to steal you for a second," Sabrina interjected, "There are some very important investors that would like a word with you."

"Calliope, I'll just be a minute. Can you grab me a glass of wine please?"

"No problem, take your time love," Callie said kissing her to show Lauren who was with Arizona now.

Callie moved to order drinks because at this point she needed one too since she was face to face with the woman Arizona almost married.

"You think you understand, but you don't really know. Imagine years of this after she gets elected. No privacy, everyone knows all your dirty little secrets."

"I don't have dirty little secrets. Yes, it is frustrating sometimes, but honestly Arizona is more upset by it than I am."

"Keep telling yourself that, but it's a tough life."

"A tough life that you wanted. You are just jealous."

"My situation is different. I'm interested in the same things. I live for politics. And I wouldn't have gone off and had kids. We would have been a power team."

"Whatever you say Lauren," Callie said trying to dismiss her.

"You wanna know what happens to politicians? They are powerful and important. Pretty little interns come in and throw themselves at their feet. Especially the pretty ones like Arizona."

"Well my wife isn't a cheater, so I'm not worried."

"Maybe not now, but its clear you have the type of body that won't age well. Your curves are fine now, but what happens when you pop out another kid and your boobs start to sag and you have stretch marks everywhere? Still think your hot, fit wife is going to turn down a twenty two year old brainiac who looks like a fitness model?"

Callie was quiet and Lauren knew she had gotten to her.

"Oh look at that over there now? Does that look like a high powered investor to you?" Lauren said motioning to Arizona giggling while her arm was on a very pretty young woman's forearm.

"She is just being nice," Callie defended, but she was feeling less confident by the second as she took in how gorgeous the young woman was and how much she seemed to be enjoying Arizona's attention.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart," Lauren said turning and walking away knowing she had planted a seed of doubt.

Arizona came up and grabbed the white wine next to Callie's.

"Thank you babe, sorry I left you here with Lauren."

"It's fine," Callie said quietly.

"So I was just talking to the most lovely young woman. She is a law student and wants to come volunteer for my campaign."

"Oh, um that's nice," Callie said now really letting what Lauren said get under her skins since she knew the girl would be working with Arizona in the future.

"Are you okay? Did Lauren say something to you?"

"No, I'm just not feeling too great."

"Do we need to go home?" Arizona said instantly concerned.

"It's fine, I'll just take some advil and stick it out."

"Alright, but let me know if you wanna ditch this shindig," Arizona promised.

Later that night, after making the rounds at the event and having a quiet family dinner, the two ladies were laying in bed reading.

"Calliope, thank you for today. Even though you clearly didn't feel well, you were amazing."

"It was no problem," Callie said smiling softly.

"Still, I think they would rather vote for me than you," Arizona joked, "Honestly, just thank you for being so amazing."

Arizona kissed Callie and moved to straddle her as she began to kiss down her neck. In no time at all, she had Callie's nightgown off and was moving back to take her in when her wife did something they usually never did during sex. She lunged to turn off the light then pulled the covers over them.

"Calliope, why did you turn the light off, I want to see you."

"Please, just kiss me," Callie said pulling Arizona down again to distract her.

"Wait, come on. We don't usually have sex in the dark under the covers. What's going on? You have been quiet all day."

"Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel very sexy right now and I would appreciate it if you just understood that."

"Oh no, babe are you on your period?" Arizona questioned knowing that feeling bloated made her cranky and embarrassed about being naked.

"No, I'm not on my fucking period! I just don't want the lights on."

"Wow, I was just asking. I know you get like this on your period and it would explain you not feeling well earlier."

"You know what Arizona, I'm really not in the mood," Callie said pushing her off and turning away.

"Calliope, please tell me what's wrong," Arizona whispered as she cuddled up behind her.

"I already told you, nothing is wrong."

"Saying nothing is wrong is like saying you are fine. Just tell me."

"Ugh, I just don't feel sexy okay. You got the kind of body that just looks amazing all the time. Even when you don't get to work out as much or when you stuff too many donuts down your throat, you still have your flat stomach and your tiny legs. You only gain weight in your boobs and sometimes your ass, it's annoying."

"Um, okay, me being hot is apparently annoying to you," Arizona said not really fully understanding.

"No, it's not about you being hot. The problem is that you are so naturally hot that you don't get what it feels like to not feel hot."

"Calliope, you are hot. You know how many women would die to have your curves?"

"Yeah, but I also gain weight on my curves and get stretch marks easily. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Baby, I love your curves," Arizona said running her hands up and down them.

"Sure you do now. But what is going to happen when you have cute little interns fan girling over you. Cute little interns who get to spend hours at the gym and didn't have children that changed their bodies. What then?"

"I'm not really sure where this is coming from, but it doesn't matter who flirts with me or comes after me, I only want you."

"You are just in a position that it would be so easy to stray."

"The decision to stray would be in front of me, yes, but it would not be easy. I don't look at those other girls at all anymore. Why the hell would I want some skinny little 'oh no I can't eat sweets' college kid when I get to come home to the sexiest woman imaginable in my bed every night?"

"You mean that?" Callie asked turning towards her.

"Of course I mean that. You know how many times I find myself having inappropriate thoughts at work because of you? Seriously, when I get elected I'm gonna have to figure out a way to control them. It wouldn't be right that I would be getting paid to daydream about my hot wife."

Callie giggled and smiled loving how Arizona could make her feel like the most desirable woman in the world.

"I love you Arizona."

"And I love you, every little piece of you," Arizona said reaching around to grab Callie's ass.

"You know I can try to work out more too. Now that Timothy is getting older it is easier to leave him with a sitter or your mother. I'll start hitting the gym everyday."

"Calliope, stop. If you want to hit the gym more for you, go for it. But if you want to hit the gym more because you are afraid I won't find you desirable, you are crazy. The only reason I would want you to go to the gym more is so I could see your fine ass in spandex more often."

"Well in that case, maybe I should go more."

"Do what you want. Or you could just make those spandex a regular outfit choice."

"Oh yeah, that would look real professional. Showing up to your campaign events and your office in running spandex."

"Mmm, you would get my vote and all the male and Lesbian votes. But all the straight women would hate you because they are already jealous of your ass in a dress, the spandex would be too much."

Callie giggled and all of her fears and insecurities from her conversation with Lauren were squashed.

"Lauren put all this shit in your head didn't she?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah and I knew she was just trying to upset me, but she hit a nerve. I've always had body image issues and she brought up the flaws that I am most self conscious about. It just got to me."

"She is just jealous because she doesn't hold a candle to you. Every woman in that room immediately felt bad about themselves when you walked in because you are so beautiful."

"You're going to give me a seriously over inflated ego," Callie joked.

"Good, you're hot, you should strut it like you know it."

Callie laughed again and pulled Arizona back on top of her, "Okay love, now shut up and stroke my ego a little more."

"Challenge accepted," Arizona said as she moved to turn on the light, then got to work showing Callie how beautiful and perfect she was to her.


	14. Back Off

A/N: This chapter would is short because I added it in based on some reader comments. I uploaded two chapters today to make up for it!

While Arizona had shown her wife all night long how much she loved her body and she was confident Callie would not forget for quite some time, Arizona was still pissed at Lauren. Where did she come up trying to place doubt in Callie's mind about her beauty and Arizona straying.

Arizona decided she needed to make it a point to keep her distance from attractive interns. While she didn't mean anything by it, Arizona knew she could be somewhat of a flirt. She requested that all female interns work more directly with Sabrina so that when Callie came to visit or when the press tried to cause problems by creating a scandal there would be no question.

At first, she decided maybe she would leave it alone since Callie was fine after last night, but then she changed her mind and decided it was time to give Lauren a piece of her mind. She quickly stopped into her own office and then traveled to where Lauren worked. Waltzing right into Lauren's office, Arizona immediately went off.

"Where do you get off trying to make my wife feel anything less than the perfect woman that she is?"

"Well hello to you too Arizona. And I didn't tell Callie she isn't beautiful. Trust me, I would love a chance to have her underneath me and touch that sweet a…"

"Stop right there, Lauren. I know how hot my wife is and how amazing it is to have her underneath me, but I don't need to hear about you fantasizing something that will never happen."

"I merely pointed out that she has the type of body that can sag and grow round quiet easily. It's not a lie."

"My wife will be just as gorgeous to me when she is 60 as she is now. You are just jealous of her."

"Ha," Lauren scoffed, "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"You're jealous because she is so beautiful and because she has me forever."

"Everyone knows she snagged you back because she trapped you with some illegitimate child."

"Illegitimate? I could punch you right now," Arizona fumed, "My daughter is not illegitimate. She is my flesh and blood. Even if she wasn't biologically mine, Calliope and I conceived her together."

"Have you even had a DNA test? Have you looked into her birth records to see if she was actually conceived when you two were together?"

"Fuck you Lauren. I don't need a DNA test, she is my clone. And Calliope would never lie to me about this. We are honest with each other."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Trying to plant doubt with me doesn't work. My wife doesn't know you like I know you. I won't fall for your shit."

"You're right, she doesn't know me like you know me," Lauren said suggestively as she moved towards Arizona and rubbed her fingers up Arizona's arm.

Arizona immediately took her hand and pushed it away, "I want nothing to do with you Lauren. All I wanted was for you to know it is not okay to mess with my family. Leave my wife alone."

"Come on Arizona, don't act like you don't miss me. We used to have sex all the time and we were a power team. Your wife doesn't get you like I get you and you have those kids taking up your time with her."

"I love my children more than anything. My family is everything to me. For you, I feel nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it, why do you think it was so easy for me to walk away from you the moment I knew I might have a small chance with Calliope again? Because I never loved you and you don't even hold a candle to her."

Lauren said nothing, but them she crashed her lips into Arizona's and grabbed her tightly around the waist. Arizona didn't even hesitate to push her away and slap her across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Come on Arizona, your little woman doesn't have to know anything."

"I love my wife. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but I am madly in love with her. I don't want anyone else when I can have her."

With that Arizona turned and left the office to head back to work. She couldn't wait to be back home with her amazing family and her gorgeous wife.

Meanwhile, Callie was just waking up back at home. Her muscles had that familiar ache that she was used to after a night of passionate love making. Arizona had the most amazing way of worshipping her body and making her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. She knew she never had to worry about Arizona straying away for some young, hot piece of ass and that make her smile.

Looking to the side, she found a breakfast tray already set out for breakfast in bed. There was even a long stem rose lying on top with a note. This had her wife all over it. She smiled and basked in the joy of how much she loved that woman. Reading the note, her heart gushed even more.

_Calliope, _

_I had such a hard time pulling myself out of bed this morning when I woke up in your arms. Your gorgeous skin and breasts were on display for me and I almost woke you up to have my way with you again. The problem is that if I had done that, I would have never made it to work. I'm going to walk around all day today with a huge smile on my face just gushing about your beauty and how lucky I am to have you all to myself. I turned off your alarm, took Sofia to school, and took Timothy to my mother. She needed some baby time and I wanted you to have a morning to sleep in. Maybe you could meet me for lunch? I miss you already. I love you with all of my heart._

_Always yours, Arizona _

Callie enjoyed her breakfast and lazed around in bed for a while before getting up to run some errands. She then made her way to Arizona's office to meet her for lunch. Walking in the secretary said, "Hello, Arizona is stuck in a meeting, but she is expecting you. Just wait in her office."

"Thanks Natalie."

Callie waited in Arizona's office for quite some time and she was starting to wonder if her wife would be able to get away for lunch. Looking around she smiled at all the pictures of their family and the one that was front and center was a picture of them on their wedding day. It was so great to see how Arizona was so invested in having a constant reminder of her family.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry you have been waiting so long," Arizona apologized as she entered the office looking flustered.

"It's fine babe, I was just looking at all your pictures."

"Yeah, I love those. It keeps me sane to look at all our happy times and think about you and the kids."

"I love it and I love you," Callie said pulling her into a kiss.

"Someone is happy today," Arizona joked.

"I'm always happy to see you. Plus, I have this amazing wife and she rocked my world last night, then let me sleep in only to wake up to breakfast in bed."

"Wow, she sounds pretty awesome."

"She is, now lets go eat, I'm starting."

"Mmm me too, but I can think of something else I would rather eat," Arizona said letting her voice drop as she moved her hands down and continued to kiss Callie.

"Later babe. Right now I need real food."

"Fine, but only because I want you to have energy."

"So sweet," Callie giggled.


	15. It's Her Birthday

A few days later, both parents were home for the evening currently spending time with little Timothy. Sofia came bursting through the door, didn't even say hello and stormed up to her bedroom. The two women looked at one another and knew it must be a Tara thing.

"Should we go talk to her?" Arizona questioned.

"Arizona, we have given her space. I think we need to figure out what happened today and think about figuring out how to help her out of this. She is spending her Senior year pining over this girl and not enjoying being young. She isn't even excited to talk about college anymore."

"You're right. But we need to approach her gently," Arizona said knowing Callie was really frustrated in this situation.

"I'll put Timothy down for a nap, then we can sit down and see what we can do."

"Sofia," Callie said softly knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Sofia screamed from the other side of the door.

"Sweetie, we just want to talk and make sure you are okay."

"I'm not okay, just go away," was the response. Callie looked to Arizona hopelessly.

"Let's just go in and see if we can get her to open up," Arizona suggested.

"Sof, we are coming in," Callie announced and they walked into find Sofia crying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow clutching what they knew to be Tara's favorite sweatshirt.

They quietly sat on either side of her and just rubbed her back quietly letting her cry. Then she finally spoke.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. It's not like I just lost my girlfriend, I lost my best friend. And you were right Mommy, kids are mean. Now that everyone has seen the pictures, I never hear the end of it."

"Well, I actually have some experience in this area. When I came out, my father nearly disowned me and everyone at school treated me like I had the plague. All the girls were afraid I would basically jump on them and all the guys only wanted a chance at a threesome. It was a lonely few years," Arizona told her.

"Yeah and I wouldn't care if I had Tara. I have no one to talk to about it and I miss her all the time."

"You can talk to us about anything. We are here for you," Callie added.

"I know that and you guys have been great, but I need a friend. I love you, but I want her."

"I know you do," Arizona sympathized, "What was different about today?"

"It's her birthday," Sofia finally choked out.

"Oh," they both said knowingly.

"I just figured that she would say to hell with it when she was finally 18. I thought she would come find me and say she didn't mean what she said to me. I have been holding out hope this entire time, but I guess she doesn't really love me."

"It doesn't mean she doesn't love you. When families don't support you, it's complicated."

"Yeah, but I would give up my family for her. I love you and I am so lucky that you support me, but if you didn't support me being gay, I wouldn't hide who I am and pretend to be straight."

"Look Sofia, just give it time. You need to start living your life and stop spending every night and all your free time crying over her. Maybe she will come around, maybe she won't, but you have to move on anyways."

"I can't never see her again."

"Maybe you have to prepare yourself for that," Arizona finally said. She really didn't know if Tara was ever going to come around, so she wanted Sofia not to be let down everytime Tara didn't contact her.

"Well I won't."

"Sofia, how bout we do something fun this weekend. We could even go away if you want."

"That sounds fun. Maybe sometime we could visit New York?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah Sof, let's plan that I know you miss your friends," Arizona agreed.

"Hurray!" Sofia cheered and it was the most excited they had seen her in months.

After leaving Sofia alone again, they went downstairs and Arizona moved to put on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked confused why she would be leaving after already coming home from work.

"You said to me that the only thing people like my father understand is force. Well I'm sick of watching my daughter be so heartbroken because of Tara's parents bigotry. I think it is about time I gave them a piece of my mind."

"Arizona, that may just make it worse."

"It's already worse. Sofia hasn't heard from Tara in months and I honestly don't think she is going to get over this. I have to try."

"Okay, I guess it's worth a shot."

Arizona went to Tara's house and marched right up to the door to confront the parents, but it was Tara who answered the door.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres, what, what are you doing here? Is Sofia okay?"

"No Tara, she's not okay. The last thing you told her is that you don't love her and she was an experiment. She has been distraught for months."

"Oh, yeah she told you about that."

"She told us everything. Now I would like to speak to your parents please," Arizona demanded.

"What? Why?" Tara asked worried what she would say.

"I have a few things to say to them."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Tara said nervously.

"Tara, whose at the door?" they heard from inside the house.

"You should really go," Tara said starting to shut the door.

Arizona stuck her foot out, "Actually, I'm not leaving until I talk to them."

"Oh Arizona, what are you doing here?" Tara's mother said coming up to the door.

"I would like to speak with you and your husband."

"We have nothing to say to you," she responded.

"Maam, I don't even know your name, but your daughter is very important to my daughter and I would like to actually discuss this with you."

"My name is Kris and you can have 5 minutes."

"Fine, that's all I need."

"Tara, please go upstairs and get your father."

Arizona was led into the living room and sat down across from Kris. They just stared quietly. Then, a pretty angry man entered.

"You need to leave my home," he announced.

"Hold on Andrew, I told her she could have 5 minutes."

"What could she possibly have to say that we want to hear?"

"Listen Sir, I just wanted to come and let you know a few things. I know you have never seen our daughters together and that you don't really know what you are forbidding, but I have. Your daughter has spent a lot of time in our home and she is wonderful. Those girls love each other and it is not your place to say they can't be together until you give Sofia a chance."

"Your daughter corrupted our daughter. Tara is not gay," Andrew protested.

"Actually sir, no offense but she is gay. She was gay before Sofia and she will be gay after. Coming from someone who knows what it is like to have disapproving parents, I will let you know that you are going to lose her. Sure, right now she is pretending for you, but when she grows up, she will hate you for this. Trust me, my relationship with my father is still strained."

"You know nothing about our family. We did not raise our daughter this way," Kris interjected.

"I know your daughter and she is exactly who you raised her to be. She is caring and sweet and treated our daughter with all the respect I would want her to have in a partner. I don't care if my daughter loves a man or a woman, as long as that person treats her right. I just want you to consider the damage you are doing to Sofia and to Tara."

"She will thank us later."

"No, I don't think she will. You dragged her out of school, made her break up with her girlfriend, and won't accept her sexual orientation. She is going to eventually stand up to you if you don't support her. If you will excuse me, I have said my peace. Thank you for listening."

With that Arizona left more upset than when she came. On the way out she saw Tara hiding on the stairs to hear crying. Looking at her, she felt horrible knowing what it felt like to not be supported.

"Tara, you are always welcome in our home. And you should know Sofia still loves you and she is waiting for you."

Going home Arizona was disappointed that she couldn't report a better outcome to Callie, but maybe her words would sink in later.

"Mama, Mommy!" Sofia exclaimed coming home from school a few days later.

"What?" Callie responded from the kitchen.

"Where's Mommy? I have news."

"She's still at work, what happened?" Callie said excited to see her daughter happy about something.

"I heard Tara is coming back to school tomorrow!" She squealed.

"Really?" Callie replied thinking it probably had something to do with Arizona's confrontation. It was hard to disagree with one of her legendary speeches, she was very persuasive.

"Yes! I'm so excited, I can finally see her without her being afraid her parents will see!"

Callie didn't want to rain on her parade, but she was worried everything wouldn't just go back to the way it was like Sofia was thinking.

"I'm so happy for you baby," Callie said hugging her.

"Oh my god! Mama can we get my hair and nails done? I want to look nice for her."

"Of course we can. Let me call your Mommy and we can head out."

"EEEkkk!" Sofia squealed running upstairs to drop her stuff.

The next day at school:

"Oh my god!" Sofia squealed as she ran up to Tara at her locker and threw her arms around her, "I miss you so much!"

Tara tensed and pushed Sofia away, "Hi Sofia."

"What's wrong?" Sofia said hurt by her cold shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong Sofia," Tara said still cold.

"Well you are brushing me off like you haven't even missed me."

"I did miss you Sof, a lot."

"Hey babe," a tall jock looking boy interjected coming up to them and putting his arm around Tara. Sofia's world shattered.

"Sofia, um this is my boyfriend Sean."

Sofia couldn't bear this so she ran away and locked herself in the bathroom. When she composed herself finally, she went off in search of Tara. She had skipped her last class and the bell just rang so this was her best bet. She ran around the halls and finally saw her. Sofia ran up, grabbed her, and pulled her into a utility closet.

"Sofia, what the hell?" Tara yelled at her.

"I just want an explanation. I thought you coming back to school meant you would want to be with me again."

"Sofia, I meant it when I said we were over. I thought you would have moved on by now."

"I can't move on, I told you I wouldn't. Please we can at least be together at school."

"I'm sorry, I'm with Sean now."

"So what, you're all the sudden straight?"

"His dad works with my dad and he was a great friend through all of this. He really is great."

"Awesome, but do you love him?"

"Sofia, I can't do this with you."

"Just answer the question."

"I can't," Tara said looking away. Sofia responded in the only way she could think of and grabbed her quickly kissing her passionately. Tara couldn't help but respond. She really had missed Sofia, but she needed to make it work with Sean. Sofia finally pulled back and leaned her forehead again a breathless Tara.

"Tell me, can he make you feel like that?"

Sofia pulled away and left Tara stunned.

"No, no one can make me feel like that," Tara said to the empty closet.

Sofia called her Mama and insisted on going home that day and luckily they spent the next few days after that on their family trip to New York City. Sofia was still upset, but seeing all her old friends made it better. She actually found herself having a lot of fun. They had returned to London the night before and it was date night for her moms. For a long time date night had been fun because she would get alone time with Tara. Now she sat and watched tv alone while Timothy was upstairs sleeping. Hearing a knock on the door, she went to answer and found Tara.

"Tara, what are you doing here?"

"It's date night. We used to always spend date night together."

"Yeah until you broke my heart."

"Sofia, I'm sorry. I do miss you and you missed three days of school. I was worried about you."

"Well I'm fine, don't worry about me," Sofia said turning around and leaving Tara on the doorstep.

Tara came into the house and followed Sofia to the living room. She sat on the couch and looked at Sofia.

"When you kissed me the other day, I felt so many emotions. Sofia you know Sean doesn't make me feel like that."

"So you don't care about Sean?"

"Sof, it is so complicated. He is nice and he treats me well, but it is just an act for my parents to get them off my back."

"Wow, that's a relief," Sofia said breathing out the air she had been holding in.

"I need you to know, I haven't slept with him. It is still only you, that's our thing. I really miss you Sofia."

"God I miss you too," Sofia exclaimed as she leapt across the couch and basically jumped Tara.

They made out like crazy for almost an hour when Tara finally pulled back and looked Sofia in the eyes.

"Please take me to bed," she said standing up and pulling Sofia with her.

Arizona and Callie were in a similar position in the back seat of a cab ready to rip each other's clothes off. After throwing way too much cash at the driver, Arizona pulled Callie into the house and up to the bedroom. She threw Callie down on the bed and started shedding clothes.

"I love you so much," Callie mumbled into Arizona's mouth.

"Mmm I love you too."

The next morning, Arizona woke up early and snuck out of bed to go check on the kids. She felt bad they had been so caught up in each other that they didn't even look in on them last night. When she went to Sofia's room, she was met with a shock and ran back to wake up Callie.

"Calliope, wake up," she said shaking her.

"Mm Arizona it's Saturday, let me sleep."

"No, get up, Sofia has someone in her bed!"

"What?!" Callie exclaimed sitting straight up.

"Whoever it is has their head covered, but they are clearly naked underneath the covers."

"Well, I'm waking them up," Callie exclaimed jumping out of bed and throwing on a robe.

"Calliope, hold up!" Arizona said moving after her quickly.

"Sofia!" Callie yelled bursting into the bedroom.

Both of the girls woke up startled, "Mama, mommy get out of my room."

"You have someone naked in your bed, I promise you we are not leaving."

"Sofia, what?" Tara turned over and grabbed the covers up to her chin.

"Oh my god, Tara?" Arizona said totally shocked at who it was, but very relieved.

"Can you at least let us get dressed?" Sofia asked impatiently afraid Tara was going to freak out and leave again.

"No problem sweetie, take all the time you need. It's good to see you Tara," Callie said closing the door and smiling to her wife.


End file.
